The Story Of Me
by Shiv740
Summary: My first story back. the life of a young Buizel and the crazy things that happen. Review please:) Rated T for Violence and Maybe blood IDK we'll see I don't own pokemon but do own the oc names
1. Chapter 1

The story of me

My name is Mathew, but most call me Matt, Im a 14 year old Buizel living in treasure town. I have come from a scarring past, a past filled with bad decisions and losing contact with my parents. This story is all about my life and the things that have happened. As I said, I lost contact with my family for seven years. I had to take up stealing just to stay alive. This is how I met William, a Riolu who is just one month younger than me. He was part of an exploration team named Dominators. He was with this riolu and monferno, Anyway after a long turn of events which I will get into later, I eventually joined them. I hold a lot of respect for William, he saved my life twice, he also reunited me with my long lost family. I returned this wonderful deed by taking him in as our own. He has been the greatest brother a pokemon could ask for, I don't regret taking him in one bit.

For two years I was bullied badly by a dewott. Ironically he is also now a member of our exploration team. He and his friend used to beat me up and I would foolishly start crying and run home. I never understood, it seemed like no one liked me. I still feel the lack of trust people hold in me. William keeps telling me that I'm being paranoid, but I see the look people give me. Its the kind of look where if looks killed, I'd be dead already. Although I bet all these pokemon wish they could just kill me. I was however finally accepted by the guild, good old wigglytuff. I can't think of anyone that guy doesn't like. I told my team he may be too gullible for his own good, but again no one listens to me. You know, William is so much better than me. Everything he has done, beating pokemon I'd run like a coward from. I kind of envy him, he is so lucky to have so many friends and a likeable personality. But enough of me running my dumb stupid mouth. This story will be getting a lot better as I divulge into my life a lot more. Of course though, this story isn't all about me. My team and family will play a big part to. But you'll just have to see for yourself how great my life really is.

Mathew

**Don't criticize me, I have not written anything in a while. The chapters will be getting very long and will take time to type. Please review but don't be mean. I may also finish my other stories to, again, MIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I was six years old, I used to remember my father talking about these woods where the best Apples grow. Apparently it's called Apple woods, now traveling there would take a very long time because back then we lived in Marine Resort. However, the path that leads there is very dangerous. I asked then if I could go, but my father said, "maybe next year Matt, six is a bit to young" I knew there was no fighting with him. So I kept my mouth shut and didn't push the issue. Finally, after months of waiting, it was time, I had turned seven and it was my turn to go on the trip with my father. I can remember my mom now, she pleaded me not to go, but I didn't listen. Now I think I should have. It's time to stop talking and let you see what transpired that day. We were half way there when It started to rain heavily. It was terrible out, but we had to make it to camp. "Matt, stay close to me child, this storm is terrible." My father said. I was so caught up in just standing to notice.

"Daddy, I'm scared, I can't even walk." I shouted.

"It's okay, just don't let go" He commanded.

But just then it all changed. The ledge I was standing under gave out, my father lost his grip and i slid down the side. I was lucky I wasn't hurt from the fall, but now I was alone and scared. I walked until I found a cave in the bottom of the cliff. I Walked out to the sound of footsteps, when I looked, it was a group of merchants. I called to them but they kept walking, first thing I needed to do was get somewhere I was near others. Other pokemon that would be willing to help me, not these corrupt mystery dungeon pokemon who would kill anyone if they could. I was to afraid to approach these pokemon, but I was able to listen to their conversation. Something about a place called treasure town.

"I'm telling you man, Treasure town is a gold mine." The biggest said, he appeared to be a Machamp.

"I don't know chuck, I heard there's a lot of jerks there." The other one said

" Trust me, you won't regret it" Chuck stated.

Nothing else was understandable. I thought just maybe someone at this treasure town place could help me find my family. So the first chance I had, I snuck into the merchant's cart and was on my way to the place my life would truly begin.

When we finally arrived, I bolted out the cart so fast and ran into a Kelecon

"ouch, be careful little one" he said in a calm voice.

Calm or not, I ran, I was afraid and didn't know where to go. This one pokemon scared me into thinking all pokemon are bad and I started to believe none of them would help me. I found this small area under a bridge that I could stay in for a while. I started to feel hungry, I had no money and knew no one. A thought came up in my mind, something my parents had taught me was wrong, stealing. I knew it was wrong but I was so hungry, so I decided I'd do it. I found a shop with beautiful apples on the table, I looked around to see if anyone was looking. And when clear took the first two I got my paws on. Just as I turned around, I heard a loud voice behind me.

"Hey you little brat, you have to pay for those." It was the Kelecon From before.

I panicked and ran, I heard him yell

"Someone catch that thief." This hurt worse than that Dewott Skylar used to hit me. I'm no thief, I just was alone and starving with nothing to eat. I ran until I got back to the bridge. I then ate the two apples and proceeded to cry,

"I want My mommy and daddy."

I pondered whether I'd ever see them again until I finally fell asleep on that cold night.

**Chapter 3 will take longer to update, so much to do a very little time to do it in. The chapters will continue to get larger. This may be a long story HAVE A NICE DAY I also know I spell Kelecon wrong Don't hate**


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of me Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, the cold breeze piercing through my fur. It was so cold, I needed to find some shelter. Eventually, after walking for a good twenty minutes, I made it to the woods. It was pretty thick, but I still managed to walk through the brush without any problem. I was walking pretty fast and I wasn't paying attention. I ran right into something hard, it didn't feel right. I rubbed my head and stood up. There, standing in front of me was a miracle. The miracle that if it hadn't of ran into it, I probably would have died. I walked around to the other side to look for the door. When I reached it, it was locked. Not really a surprise of course, as it was in the middle of the woods. But I was so hungry, cold and tired. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I managed to pick the lock off and get the old wood door open. When I walked inside, the first thing I saw was the mess. This place was all dirty and disgusting. Nowhere near what I was used to coming from wealth. It would definitely take time to get this place back into shape. But who knows how much time it would be before I'd find my family.

It had been a week since I had arrived at the cabin, I had managed to clean the place up a bit. I even made myself a small little makeshift bed too. There was only one little problem, food, I didn't have any, I have been living off of berries and drinking collected rain water. The berry vines were running low, I had to make a decision. And the idea that came to mind really didn't sit well. If I was going to survive, I was going to have to steal supplies. I had made up my mind, tomorrow I would head out to town and get whatever I needed.

_**The Next day**_

If I could describe how I felt about what I was about to do, it would feel like this. Horrible, and disgusted with myself. My parents had always taught me that stealing was wrong. I learned this the hard way when I was only five years old. I had stolen some candy from one of the traveling merchants. And let's just say that when my parents found out, they were not happy at all. I was grounded for what felt like an eternity. But here I stand, just two years later about to do the same thing again. But what choice did I have, if I didn't do this, I would die.

"Thank you for your patronage" I heard the Chansey say.

I knew chansey well, she was always one of my parent's favorite traveling merchants. She always had the best treats. And here I was, about to steal from one of the nicest ladies alive. I snuck around to the back of her tent, I knew she wouldn't be paying attention. The back panel was slightly open. Too small for a full grown thief maybe, but not me. When I went inside, I could smell the scent of some sort of exotic berries. But that was not what I was looking for, you see, she always headed out to marine resort, so always had one of a waters types golden berry, (or mine at least) the Waccan berry. I looked around for quite a while until I finally found what I was looking for. I didn't take too many, she had about 20 in stock, and I took five. Before I left I made sure to grab some apples, rope and some other essentials before I left the way I came.

I knew I could live off these goods for a while, but it still didn't feel right. I had done something bad, but then another part of me felt as if there was nothing to it. When I got back to the cabin, the sun was beginning to set. I quickly went inside and noticed I was low on firewood. It was ok though, I had enough for tonight at least. I would just go steal some tomorrow.

**Two years later **

** I'm now 9 years old, Stealing seemed to become easier over time. Now I can steal and not feel a simple bit of guilt. Of course I'd never steal anything of extreme value. Everything I still is so that I can live another day. I have made really good progress on the cabin. There is not one spot of dirt or clutter. That's another trait I get from my mother. Even when I was very little, I always had to know that all my toys were in a specific order. Even now, in my cabin, even the slightest bit of disorganization sends me over the deep end. I have acquired some book over the year, well, stole them to be exact. About a few months ago there was a book selling merchant, He had some good titles on him, I keep hoping he will come back. Wait, what am I saying? I stole for no purpose of entertainment value, it seems as if living on your own really does change you. It doesn't matter though. I still haven't stolen anything of great value, I know that its wrong ok, but I just can't help it anymore.**

It was early in the morning when I went into town, I wanted to see what merchants would be in before they actually set up shop. That way I knew every single possible exit and entrance. One shop in particular really intrigued me. The sign read _Kyles antiques_, the shelves were black with red velvet covering them. Whoever owned this tent surely liked to show off. That meant that they may have some interesting material. Unfortunately, there didn't appear to be any possible entry. I went around the back to see if maybe there would be one small opening. But before I could, someone grabbed me from behind.

"And just where you are going squirt." He yelled at me

"I'm just looking around the place, its new to me." I whispered in return

"Yeah right, I know what you were going to do, and let me tell you something, If I see you try to steal from my boss, I will break your neck, understand" He screamed

At that point he swung me around, there standing before me was a giant machoke. I was so scared I couldn't even talk. I just nodded in return. He put me down on the ground and told me to scram. And believe me, he didn't have to tell me twice. I ran so fast I almost fell ten times. It would be a long time before I ever showed my face in that crazy town again. Once again it seemed as if I'd resort to berries again. But you see this wasn't a problem anymore. I had planted several berry trees around the cabin just for this reason. This time I was prepared, At least, that's what I thought at the time. Little did I know, things were going to get a lot crazier than ever before?

End of Chapter 3

**The story may be good or bad all I know is I enjoy writing it. I know I have been off for a while, but I will try to write as much as possible. As I said on my bio, **_**AM I JUST YOUR TOOL**_** is done, I will not continue it. She seems perfect chapter 3 is halfway done. Probably be up today or tomorrow. I also have something to do over the next two weeks. I will try to keep up, but we'll see. I will be beginning a sly story and a new gumball story soon. Check my profile for any information regarding stories. And thanks to those who revived to help me make my stories better. **


	4. Chapter 4

The story of me Chapter 4

**So I decided to just stick with my old gumball story, because coming up with a new one would take too long: P. I will continue in making a sly cooper story eventually. (Still putting the plot together and stuff.) But in the meantime, here is chapter 4. This chapter has a POV change, you will see later in the chapter. **

It has been four years since I last saw my mother or father. I just wish they could see how much I've grown up. I'm sure they'd be proud. The cabin I've been staying in doesn't even look like the same place anymore. I decorated it to make it look brand new. I managed to cut back on stealing, but it still remains as a problem. It seems I have become too reckless. That, or the locals have finally began to wise up. Regardless, Magnezone and his goons have been out looking for me, not that they ever will catch me. But there is one thing that concerns me, an exploration team. Exploration team Dominators to be exact. They are led by a Riolu named William, and a co-leader that is a Monferno (_Never really knew his name)_. They had taken my case and were quickly discovering me. If I didn't think of something fast, I'm going to end up in jail. So I decided to leave my cabin behind and just live wherever I can. Of course I really doubt that made any different.

William is smart, smarter than me. And that's what matters. No matter what I could possibly do, he was going to figure me out. I began to get desperate, and that is when I began to make the mistakes. I was lost with nowhere to go, William was going to find me.

_**(Williams POV) **_

_** This was not in the journal, but a note that Mathew put inside of it, So you don't like it sue me.**_

__ I remember the day I took the case. I was after one suspect, who exactly was unknown. All anyone knew was that he was a Buizel around my age. He had been stealing from the traveling merchants. He even went as far as to steal from Kelecon. I knew I had to find him fast, before he could steal from anybody else. But I had no leads, at least I didn't. You see, Mathew made a big mistake. He had dropped certain items he was carrying. They led me right to the woods. I knew now that he was hiding somewhere in there. I had heard there were cabins around the center of the area, but they had been abandoned for quite some time. At least they were, someone said they saw smoke coming out of one of the cabin chimneys. So now I knew where he was, he wouldn't get away from me. No one has, and no one will.

"I will find you Buizel" I said to no one.

"Who are you talking to William?" Christopher the Riolu asked me.

"I know where he's hiding, were going in there." I said while pointing towards the woods

And without another word said, me and my team headed out on what would become quite the interesting case.

(**Mathew)**

While I was walking, I heard a sound come from behind me. When I looked to see what it was, I was completely scared. It was him, William, somehow he had found me. I knew fixing up this cabin was to conspicuous, I just wish I could have actually had time to get some stuff out before running away. But unfortunately, I didn't. I ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran until I couldn't see him anymore. I hid behind a tree and peeked out from behind to see if the coast was clear. When I turned around, there was another one of Dominators members, Right there in front of me. It was Christopher, the one that nobody even liked. It's still a mystery to many how he even on the team. William would always reply with the same answer, I just like him. But I'm getting off topic. When I saw him, he said only one thing to me.

"You're under Arrest for multiple counts of theft and breaking and entering" He shouted.

I couldn't believe it, they were going to get me, But not quite. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I ran full force at Christopher, and even managed to knock him down. The fool was too stupid to even call out to the others for back up. Well he got what you get for being over confident. Without even looking back, I ran all the way out of the woods. I ran too fast as a matter of fact. So fast that I wasn't paying close attention. Before I knew it, I fell over the side of a small cliff, lucky enough, It wasn't high enough to kill me. But high enough to cut me up and break my arm in the process.

I crawled over to a part of the bottom covered in bushes. Bleeding, tired, and in so much pain, I decided to just lay there for the night. I couldn't stay here forever. I actually began to hope that William would find me, at least then I wouldn't have to suffer. I looked up to the sky, I wonder how my parents are doing right now. I miss them so much, I just hope that someday we will see each other again. But for now, I just hope that I survive long enough to tell then one last time that I love them. Wherever they are, I want them to know I'm alive. And With that I closed my eyes. Maybe for the last time in my condition. But who knows. Maybe miracles do exist.

**End of chapter 4**

_** Just a heads up, I know this chapter sucks. But I was writing it in a hurry, so leave me alone. From time to time, there will be POV's from other people. Notes or letters that Mathew stuck in the journal. So yeah Review if you want. BTW Read my other stories and check my profile for updates. SSP vote ends tomorrow.**_

_**BYE **___


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Is it already chapter 5 time already, well any way, if anyone is interested, Chapter 3 of Am I just your tool is 65% complete. I may release it by 4/1 or at the latest the day after. Still waiting for your vote on She seems perfect. The vote end tomorrow. I hope to have this story done by the end of April. Well, enough talk here is chapter 5.**_

__When I woke up the next day, I was in extreme pain. More pain than I had ever felt in my life before. I still haven't been discovered, this still remains as a mystery to me. William was a smart guy. If he hasn't found me yet, that really says something. But I couldn't sit still forever, I had to move fast if I was going to get away.

I continued to limp to the north exit of the woods. I had a feeling that William was somewhere right behind, and he was gaining fast. When I finally reached the end of the woods, I noticed something. There were Magnemite everywhere. I guess they really wanted to catch me, this is where my stealth would definitely have to be at its best. I decided it would be best to come up along the right side, now I only had about fifteen seconds before the Magnemite would turn around. If he saw me, he would definitely tell William. I went just as he turned around. Everything was going well, that is until I accidently stepped on a twig. He turned around when he heard the noise. And what did he see, nothing but a familiar sea weasel trying to sneak past the blockade. He began to call for William, I knew it was time to run again.

Unfortunately this time, I had nowhere to go. I was surrounded everywhere. I turned around to try to go back the way I came, but when I went to do this, I walked right into Williams hands.

"Well, look what we've got here, you put up quite the escape Buizel. But nobody escapes justice." He stated to me

"No please, you don't understand. I'm not a bad Pokémon, honest." I said, scared out of my life

"You ran away from authorities, of course you're a bad Pokémon." Christopher retorted

"If you're not a bad Pokémon, Why did you steal and evade arrest? William asked, his voice calm and direct.

"You see, I lost my parents four years ago, I've been living alone all this time. I was starving, if I didn't steal all this food and supplies, I would have died" I confessed

Christopher didn't look convinced at all. William, however did, I could see it in his eyes. It was almost as if he was sympathizing with me. Christopher, of course, had to open his big mouth.

"If you were lost, why didn't you go to the police immediately?" He said sarcastically.

"The police were different when I was young, they were not nice at all. I was scared and afraid." I quickly answered back.

While I and Christopher were arguing, William was lost in thought. It was a good five minutes before he finally said something.

"Enough Christopher, now Mathew, I'm afraid I have to arrest you. However, I will look into this issue more. I will find out if what you told me is actually true." William said, still calm and collect as ever.

He didn't hesitate for one minute before placing the handcuffs on my wrist. At least they didn't tie me up. I guess I wasn't that much of a flight risk. The whole walk to Magnezone's prison was quiet. No one said anything. When we walked up to the door and entered, Magnezone was at the desk.

"Hello William, how are you my friend. And who might you be bringing in her with you today?" He said in a loud obnoxious voice.

"Just him, his name is Mathew, I know you've been looking for him a while." William retorted

"Ah yes, the Buizel. You caused me some great deal of trouble boy. I'll take him off your hands"

Once Magnezone finished talking, he floated over to us and took me from William. Willaim assured me that Magnezone was not that bad. Two Magnemite Took me into a back room. When we were walking through I could see the other Pokémon In here. Some were adults, others were my age, others even actually younger than me. I was scared, I was not really a criminal, All I did was steal to survive. Well except for the books, but I was just a kid. Certainly they wouldn't punish me too bad. All I could do was worry until I was eventually searched, then put in cell A-9. No one else was in here. I could tell that this cell was either just built or just repaired. I quickly went over to the bed and lied down. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I just hope William would hurry up with his investigation.

_**(William Pov, Will be in all italics)**_

___When I was done talking to Magnezone, there was one thing I had to know before starting my investigation. Did Mathew have anything that belonged to his family? Magnezone went into the back and asked him. He handed me a small amulet. It had a family crest on it. The crest was a large dragon type with gold and red design all over it. I knew that whoever this Buizel's parents were, they had money. So I started asking around if anyone knew a family of rich Floatzels. I searched for days with no results. I even posted a notice at the guild. After a week of no results, I was about to give up. I was sitting in Spinda's Café, when an old man came in and sat across from me._

"_Um, who are you, and why are you sitting near me?" I asked_

"_I heard you were looking for some rich Floatzel's" He weakly said_

_ I was shocked, this old man was a breakthrough._

_ "Yes I am, where can I find them, I want to ask them something important." _

_ He looked down at the table for a moment before finally saying something._

_ "I doubt they'll want to talk, they lost their son four years ago and finally decided he's dead. Can you believe it, it took them four years to decide he wasn't coming back." He laughed at the last part of his statement._

_ "Where can I find them, it's really important, please tell me" I begged._

_ He sighed before finally shaking his head yes. I would finally get the chance to see if what Mathew said was true. Before I could thank the old man, he was already at the bar. I sighed, and headed on my way to this Floatzel house._

_**Chapter 5 is now complete, chapter 6 will be up either tonight or tomorrow. In the next chapter, we will get to see if these mysterious family of rich Floatzels are Mathew's parents, or if Mathew is a lying sack of poop who is using a stupid excuse to get out of jail. (Get out of Jail free card anybody) Any way look at my other stories too. Thank you and have a good day. **_____

_**(Chapter 6) What's to come?**_

Enter some new characters, find some new truths. Makes some new bonds.

You'll just have to wait and see

**Looking for some good oc's to add, if you interested. Leave it in the reviews or PM me. I will pic who gets in. When submitting please give the following info**

**NAME, AGE, Species, Moves, any info you want me to know about them (don't be shy)**

Moves are optional, if you don't add them, I will. Etc. info includes your oc's color ( if they are not normal colored)


	6. Chapter 6

Story of me Chapter 6

_**Ok, I know I haven't been keeping up with the story posts. But I have been very busy, I still try to write as much as possible. And yes, I write this out before I type it. Any way I only need about 2-4 oc ideas. I may just come up with my own. I really haven't decided yet. Any ways, enjoy chapter 6.**_

_** (Still Williams Pov)**_

__I was at this Floatzel house in twenty minutes. It was quite the expensive looking house. Way out of my price range. I walked up to the front door and knocked, it only took a second before a butler answered it.

"Yes, may I help you young man?" He asked.

"Yeah, my name is William, I am an exploration team leader. Can I speak with the owner of the house?" I answered while flashing my badge.

"Why of course, I will go and get him for you." And then he turned around and closed the door.

I sat there for a minute, puzzled. Was he just messing with me, or was he actually getting the owner. I got my answer soon enough when a large Floatzel was at the door.

"May I help you kid, what do you want?" He said in a commanding voice.

"I was wondering something, have you been looking for your son?" I asked

"Why does that concern you?" he said with a slight bit of anger in his voice

"I think I may know where your son is." I answered, scared to death.

He stared at me for quite a while before he finally said something.

"Fine, come in" He said quietly.

When I walked into that house, I was amazed with how beautiful it really was. Golden and silver archways with artwork all over the walls. It looked even bigger inside than out, even though I wouldn't say it was small then. He led me to a room on the left. Inside was a bookshelf lined with hundreds of books, there was also a desk. On the desk were files, these files said something that interested me. Exploration team federation.

"I assume you saw the papers on my desk, indeed I do work for the federation." He said sternly.

"What do you do?" I asked, shocked as ever.

"I am a chairman, I handle any cases involving violations of team policy to financial stability of different teams." He continued

"of course, when I lost my son, I started to have to take it home, working was becoming hard. I just wanted to find him so badly." He sound as if he wanted to get emotional, but didn't.

"What was your son's name?"

"Why it was Mathew of course, you see, before I moved to treasure town, we lived in the south islands. There used to be this trail, it was the most rough and dangerous route I had ever seen in my life. All Pokémon in that area wanted to get through at least once. Including my son, unfortunately, he fell over the side and was swept away by the current. And that was the last I saw of him." He finished

"I know where he is." I said excitedly

Mathew wasn't lying, everything he said was true. This meant he wouldn't get any time due to necessity reasons.

"Where is he, can you take me to him?" He asked started to become happy himself.

"Yes of course, but aren't you going to wait for your wife?" I asked puzzled.

"No, I want her to see him here, at home. Now, where is he William? He started to say demandingly.

"You see, he had been stealing to stay alive. At the time I didn't know. He's in jail sir, but know that I know the truth, I can get him out." I said, afraid he might hit me for locking up his son.

"All right then, let's go get him. Magnezones prison, right?" He asked

That puzzled me, I knew of no other prisons, and here I was a leader of an exploration team.

"Yes, there are other prisons sir?" I finally asked.

Why of course" He said. "There are prisons all over. There is one here, the south, north, and west. But of course, for the worst kinds of prisoners alive, the federation has a prison too. You really got to be bad to be sent there." He said as we headed out.

I was glad, in a matter of time, I would reunite a long lost son with a grieving father. I couldn't wait until we got there.

It wasn't a long walk to get there, it only took about twenty minutes. When we got there, we went to the front desk. Magnezone looked up and saw us.

"Officer Magnezone, I have new evidence that proves Mathew stole all of that food under the clause of necessity." I said proudly.

"Ok, let's see it, and don't waste my time William. You don't want to know what I'll do if you do." He said sternly.

At this point, Mathew's father started to talk.

"Magnezone, Mathew is my son. I have his birth record and everything. I lost him four years ago, and have been looking for him ever since." He said

"Wait, this boy is the long lost son you've been looking for sir? Why didn't you say so. Look, I can drop all of the charges except for stealing those books. Because of the fact he's a minor, I will let him out in two to three weeks." Magnezone stated.

"That is fine, I will wait until then to see him, I want to be able to hug him without the bars between us. William, I trust you will bring him to my house if I cannot get him myself?" He asked me.

"Of course, you have my word sir." I said nervously

"William, please call me Mr. Thomas or Tom. Sir is too stupid. I'm not that honorable." He said while laughing.

"If that is what you wish Mr. Thomas." I answered

And with that we both went on our way, me back to my base, Mathew's father back to his home. I couldn't wait until the day that I could give Mathew the news I'm sure he was waiting to hear all along.

And thus, the two weeks of waiting began, until Mathew would be reunited with his family once more.

_**Oh my, chapter 6 is done already, whatever. Anyway chapter 7 will be up tomorrow most likely (no promises). If you would like your oc in this story, tell me so. Otherwise I will come up with my own. Like and review. **___


	7. Chapter 7

The story of me chapter 7

_**And here is chapter 7. Way behind schedule unfortunately. I have fallen behind schedule in all of my stories and I apologize for it. Chapter 5 of ssp is a wip, I haven't even started tool chapter 4 yet. I'm sorry for all the delays. It will be back to normal after next week. Hopefully. Anyway here is chapter 7**_

_**(2 weeks later, Mathews POV)**_

__Two weeks I have been in here now, but it doesn't feel that long. It was a week in when I found out William had found my family. I was thrilled, I just wanted to get out of here and go to them. And today, I'd get that chance. It was towards dusk when Magnezone let me out and took me up front.

"Today's your lucky day Mathew, you're getting out of here." He said

Of course, I wasn't really listening. I was too busy thinking about my parents. I can't believe William found them. And what made it worse was this whole time, I was so close to them and didn't even know it. William soon entered the room. He said he would be taking me there. I just wanted to get there as soon as possible.

While we were walking there, I couldn't help but wonder something. Where was William's family? I didn't want to ask then. I guess I didn't want to distract him. But he noticed the question in my eyes.

"What is it Mathew, What do you want to ask me?" He asked.

"Huh, nothing. Why? I responded.

"I can sense there is something you would like to ask me. It's in your aura, so tell me what it is." He now commanded.

"It's really nothing, just, where is your family William?" I asked.

"I don't have one. Never had, and I guess I never will." He said with little emotion.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't. I decided it would be best just to keep my mouth shut the rest of the way there. Which wasn't long, maybe five minutes. The both of us walked up to the door. I was too nervous to knock, so William did for me. A few second later, a Floatzel came to the door.

"Hello William, how are you today. Did you bring him?" I could hear him ask.

That settled it right there, I recognized that voice from anywhere, it was definitely my father. I ran past William towards him and into his arms.

"Mathew, it really is you, oh how I longed to hold you once more." My father said, getting very emotional.

"It's been four years dad. And now were together once more." I started to cry.

We hugged for what seemed like forever, it was then that my mother grabbed me and hugged me very hard.

"Mom, your killing me." I screamed.

"Mathew, I haven't seen you in four years. This is four years' worth of hugs."

I managed to get out of her grip, she wasn't too happy at this, but she let it happen. I was so happy to see them. But I wasn't going to die from lack of air. I turned to William.

"Thank you William for everything." My father said to William

"I didn't do that much." He said trying to act polite as ever.

"William, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be in prison. You did more than you think." I said

William stated he was going to leave, but my father told him it was far too late. So they said he could stay here. William wanted to protest, but they would not here it. Because it had been four years, there was no bed in the room I would be staying in. So I slept I the guest room. My parents came in once I was in bed.

"Mathew, you have no idea how happy we are to have you here with us again" My mother said joyfully.

"And you have no idea how happy I am to be with you guys again" I whispered.

They could tell I was tired, so they let me go to bed. I knew that tomorrow, they be trying to hug me all over again. I didn't care, I was with my family once again, thanks to William. And I was now the happiest Buizel alive. I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. The last noise I heard was my parents closing the door. My first day reunited with my family would begin tomorrow, and I couldn't wait.

_**(In Mathew's parent's room, Mathew's father's POV)**_

I just wanted to get to sleep, tomorrow, me and my wife would take Mathew out to dinner and buy him anything he wanted. Spoiling, maybe, but I hadn't seen my son in four years. So you could understand my reasoning. We also had to get him a bed, something else we'd let him pick.

"Honey, can I ask you something." My wife said to me.

"Of course dear, what is it?" I asked.

"You know how we decided we want another child?" She said

"Yeah, because one moved out and another is about to." I responded.

"Well, what if we adopt." She said

Adoption, this is the first time she had ever mentioned this possibility. I didn't think she would have wanted to do this.

"I don't know, I really don't want another infant to take care of. We're in our forties now." I said Irritable.

"Then what if we adopt an older child." She still was pushing the issue hard.

"I suppose it's a possibility, alright, let's think about it overnight. We'll talk about it more in the morning." I said

We both agreed, and with that, she went to sleep. Adoption, never thought about it. But I guess it's possible. Oh well, I've got till tomorrow to think about it. So once deciding I'd think about it in the morning. I too, went to sleep.

_**End of chapter 7**_

_** Well, this was over quickly. I know chapter 7 sucks. Again, I typed it in a hurry. You will see I do this a lot. Any way. Chapter 8 will be quite interesting. I hope you will like and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The story of me Chapter 8

_**Here is chapter 8 of **__**the story of me. **__** I apologize for not posting this week. I have been very busy, but now I am not. Therefore I can continue typing my stories. SSP is taking longer than expected. I am having trouble deciding a good plot. Here's chapter 8**_

_**(Mathews POV)**_

I woke up early that morning, it was so early that the sun hasn't even risen. When I went down stairs, my father was in the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing up so early?" I asked him eagerly.

"I'd ask you the same thing my boy." He said sternly

I was a little nervous to reply back. I couldn't tell if he was happy or mad to see me out of bed so early.

"I just couldn't sleep, is that why you're up too?" I whispered, careful not to wake up William who was asleep on the couch.

"I wish that was why, I work at federation headquarters son. I am in charge of a lot of things not you or even William over there would understand." He said with a look of seriousness.

I turned to William, he was awake now. Apparently I and my father were not talking as quietly as we thought. He didn't look very happy to be awake at this hour.

"Why did you wake me up so early? I have important things to do today." He said, concentrating a glare directly on me.

"Sorry William, I didn't mean to, go back to sleep, we'll try to be quieter." I apologized.

He just turned around and went back to sleep. I knew that I may never see this Riolu again. There was something I wanted ask him, it almost seemed as if my father knew right away what it was. He was looking at me with quite the look. In the look I could see several emotions, happiness, surprise, and a little bit of everything else. It wasn't long before he said what he was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking Mathew. And I say do it, if you truly want to repay the favor to him. This is definitely the right way to do it. I'd have to say I'm shocked though, I didn't think that was your style. But I guess I was wrong. Anyways, if you're going to ask him, you better do it quick. If he leaves before you do, you might never get the chance again." He said

I couldn't answer to this statement, everything he said was true. I just nodded my head, said goodbye to my father and walked away. When I heard him go out the door, there was only one thing going through my mind. If I truly intended to join an exploration team, there would be challenges. And would I even be fit for a team. Especially a great team like Dominator's. But then there was also the bigger issue, what if William said no? What if he didn't want me on his team? And I am a coward, at least sort off. I take risks, but taking the risks exploration teams do, how could I ever. But I had to, especially now that I know I am the son of a federation employee. It would only be expected I join a team. So that's what I was going to do, I have a debt to pay. And I won't let my father down. When William wakes up, I'm going to ask him. I will be brave, and most importantly, I will not break down.

_**(William POV)**_

I woke up about mid-morning. Mathew's mother told me to sit down. When I did, she made the most delicious breakfast I had ever eaten. Pastries with the best made apples on the side. Once I had finished eating, I insisted that I had to leave. I said goodbye to everyone, I noticed Mathew was nowhere to be found, I guess me leaving was a sad time for him. I just shrugged it off as nothing. His mother walked up to me before I walked out the door.

"Must you leave already, it's still quite early in the morning." She said disappointed.

"Unfortunately so, I have a lot of work to do for my team and very little time to do it. Have you seen Mathew anywhere?" I responded, still curious to the whereabouts of the Buizel.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning. I wonder if he went into town. I hope not, the people in town might not be so forgiving to him." She said, quite worried.

I assured her that town would be the last place Mathew would go. I then stated I really had to go, and I walked out the door. Just as I closed the door and turned around, I saw Mathew standing there. He looked quite nervous, I wondered if he got int trouble again already.

"Oh no, you didn't get in trouble again already did you?" I asked quite angrily.

"No!" He shouted "I just wanted to ask you something important."

I said I didn't have time to talk, but he grabbed my arm and said it was important. I sighed and told him to ask away.

"Well, Ever since I've been home, I've been thinking of how I could repay you for reuniting me with my family. I finally came to a conclusion." He said

"And what is that Mathew, please hurry up, I'm in quite a hurry." I insisted

He began to get even more nervous, he was shuffling around and was very jittery. I knew that whatever he was about to say must be very serious. In a way, I kind of figured what he was going to ask. I mean, it was pretty obvious, and I had been thinking about it as well. What he said confirmed my suspicion.

"William, please let me repay the favor, I want to join you. Whatever I can do, I'll do it. Even if it's just sitting at home filling out papers, at least I would be helping you in some sort of way." He was very relieved to have gotten it out.

I really didn't know how to respond, I thought about it for a few hours last night. I just said what I could.

"I'd have to think about it, I want you to come with me. We'll talk more about this at my base." This was all I could say.

Mathew just nodded and started to walk behind me. I had to decide fast, if I let him on the team, what the others would think. He didn't seem to hit it off very well with Chris. But on the other hand, he really seems dedicated to helping me out. It really would be a kind hearted thing of me to give him a second chance. But again, there still is the trust issue to. The town's folk wouldn't really like me hiring an ex-thief. There would be quite a lot of outrage. By the time we arrived at dominator's headquarters, I had already made my mind up. I just hope everything works out in the end.

When I walked inside, my team was nowhere to be found. It was then that I remembered I told them to go on a mission without me. I walked over to the desk in the right hand corner of the building. I told Mathew to go have a seat and that I'd call him up if I needed him. I began to filter through the desk drawers until I found what I was looking for. With a long sigh, I put it up on the desk and took along hard look at it.

_**(Mathew's POV)**_

I at the table nearby, when I looked over at William, he was fiddling through the desk. I saw him pull something out. It looked like a packet of papers or something. I wanted to get up, but William told me not to. Eventually, he called me over, I walked over and took a seat down right next to him. He began to speak.

"Mathew, what I am about to do could jeopardize my whole entire team. I have decided to let you in, but it isn't official until I have heard my teammate's opinion on the issue. They, unfortunately, will not be back until tonight. So in the meantime, we'll go ahead and start the paper work. Normally I'd have s secretary doing this, but I fired her. Don't even ask why" He said.

I really didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded my head. He continued to speak.

"Now, Mathew, do you solemnly swear to protect those who need protection, and to provide support to those who need it."

I nodded once more, William didn't even bother taking his eyes off the page. He continued to speak.

"Do you swear to abide by all the rules to which the Exploration team has set out for us all to follow?"

"Yes William." I answered

"You are tasked with protecting those who cannot protect themselves. You will help anyone regardless to whom it is or what their problem is. By code of federation law, and team member must be willing to lay down his life for the protection of the public. Do you agree to these terms?

"Yes William, I do."

He placed the packet of papers in front of me.

"You will sign every single place it tells you to, no exceptions. Mathew, being on a team is a serious matter. Do you think you are capable of handling the pressure?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"William, I told you before, I will do anything you ask of me. I will do whatever it takes to prove to everyone else I can change my ways. I will stand by you no matter what, I promise." I responded boldly.

He just smiled at this statement and patted me on the back. Once I had signed all of the papers, he took them away and placed them near his bed. He then turned back towards me.

"Mathew, tonight, when I ask the others, you will be here. I want you to stand outside while I ask them. I know you think they will say know, but honestly, two of them said they felt bad for you. So you may have a chance. Whatever happens, don't worry." He said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

I just nodded and walked out the door. On my way home, I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. I might finally be able to make a difference in my life. After tonight, I may finally get the chance to prove that second chances are real. But also make my parents proud. I couldn't wait, the excitement is killing me. I arrived home in about ten minute. William and I took this short cut on our way to his base. It really did work, but even better, it meant I didn't have to walk through town. I went inside, went upstairs, and got in my bed. I figured a nap would do me well. I wanted to be nice and rested for tonight. No matter what happens.

_**End of chapter 8**_

_** Well, that's it for chapter 8. As I said before, I want to finish up this story before the end of the month. At least I did, I figure this story will be at least 20-40+ chapters long. No matter what, like and review please. **_

_**If anyone wants to help me out, I need four Oc's for this story, if I don't get them, I'll have to come up with them. Which means longer post times. If you want to help me out, do it like this?**_

_**Characters so far**_

Name-Mathew

Species- Buizel

Age- 11

Moves TBA

Height- 2' 5"

Weight- 59.5lbs (Low weight is because of four years of being alone)

Extra info- Mathew is very temperamental, he also does not like people who contradict him. He is actually quite the smart kid. He is very loyal to his friends, family, and team mates.

_**(You can go on and on as long as you want. IDC, if your character has any special attributes EX. Shiny, different colored. Put it here.)**_

_Name- William_

_Species- Riolu_

_Age- 11_

_Moves-_

_TBA_

_Height- 2' 4"_

_Weight- 45lbs_

_Extra- Not much is known about William yet. I will divulge more about him as the story progresses._

_**Ok, so if you want a character in here. Pm me or review.**_

_**Character slots left- 4 **_

_**Shiv740**_

_**PS**_

_**Dear **_

_** If I can't do this tell me? Please just don't go and ban me for no reason.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Well, it's been quite a while since I last typed something hasn't it. I apologize for that, I have been having some problems at home. But it's resolved now, so I can start back up again. I have posted when stories chapters will be out on my profile. I'm thinking they most likely get pushed back a little from time to time. For example, if it says 6/9-6/12, expect it to come out closer to the 6/12. Sorry but that's just the way it is. Anyway, here is chapter 9. (I still need four OC's for a rival exploration team. If no one helps, I'll have to come up with them. Meaning longer durations between chapters.)**

(Still Mathew's POV.)

When I woke up from my nap, it was late in the afternoon. William was waiting outside my door, he told me to follow him to a café on the edge of treasure town. When we got there we sat down at the nearest table, once we were seated, William finally broke the silence.

"Well Mathew, I spoke with my team on the issue." He said calmly.

"And, what did they have to say?" I asked, hoping the answer was the one I wanted to hear.

"They said yes." He responded.

That was all I needed to hear, this was my chance to redeem myself and prove to everyone I was not just a dirty little delinquent.

"As a matter of fact, you're coming with me tomorrow on a mission in Oran forest, you will prove to me that you are actually exploration team material." William said in a more serious tone.

"William, I can't think of any way to thank you for what you have done, but I promise you, I won't let you down. And I'm going to find a way to repay you for this." I said.

"I hope you are true to your word, I'm putting a lot at risk taking such a chance with you." And with that, he stood up. He told me to meet him at this spot in the morning.

I thanked him once again and started on my way home, I knew that somehow, my life was about to change in a whole new way starting tomorrow. As I walked through town, people were giving me some pretty dirty looks, but I didn't care, I was too happy. I finally got home and went inside. My mother was waiting for me.

"Well, what did he say?" she asked me.

"He said yes." I answered

I ran up to her and gave her a hug, I then went upstairs to go to bed. I wanted to be well rested for the long day ahead of me. I fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.

(Mathews father POV)

When I got home that night, I started up the stairs to see Mathew when my wife told me he was already asleep. I asked her what happened tonight and got the best answer. William had let my son into his team. I was so proud of my boy. We decided to call it a night and went to our room. It wasn't until I was ready to go to bed that my wife brought up the adoption issue again. I was tired, I didn't want to get into this topic again.

"Honey, I think we need to talk about this, it's important." She pushed

"I know, I'm just very tired and not in the mood right now." I responded.

"I think I have an idea of someone we could consider." She said confidently.

"And who would that be?" I asked, now I was very confused. What was she talking about, who was she considering. It was then that I kind of had the feeling I knew who it was she was thinking off.

"I think you already know." She quietly spoke.

"But we just don't know him well enough yet. How about we give it a week or two before we actually decide it." I stated, I knew now exactly who it was she was thinking of.

"That sounds like a good idea. Okay, let's do that then. Goodnight dear."

Before I could respond she turned around and fell asleep. What an interesting conversation. I decided I was far too tired to think about it anymore and went to sleep myself. Confident we were making the right decision.

(Mathew's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately headed out. I wanted to be there early so I could make a good first impression. When I arrived at the entrance, William was already there, but the rest of the team wasn't. When he saw me, he smiled slightly.

"You're here earlier than expected." He said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit." I didn't know what to say.

We stood there in awkward silence for at least a half an hour before he broke the silence.

"When everyone gets here, I will give you what you need and inform you on everything you need to know." He quietly spoke.

William always spoke so quietly, it was one of the first things I noticed about him. I wasn't about to ask why. It was no business of someone like me. And telling him to speak up, no thank you. I'm staying on his good side. We stood there for a little while longer before another Riolu showed up, I already knew it was Christopher. I'd recognize the hateful glare anywhere.

(**Forget everything the first chapter said, I'm going as if the dewott was already a member of dominators.)**

Shortly after Christopher, another Pokémon had arrived. One that when I saw him, it sent shivers down my spine. It was none other than Nicholas. The very Dewott who made my childhood a nightmare. He was a member of William's team, I couldn't believe it. He and his friends used to beat me up all the time. Sometimes so bad, I'd break bones. I didn't know what to say, William, however, sensed my distress.

"Mathew, what is wrong?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"P….please tell me that Dewott isn't a part of this team." I responded fearfully.

"Of course he is, why?" he said cheerfully.

"William, I know him. That's Nicholas, he used to bully me when we were little." I said quietly so Nicholas didn't hear.

"He's not like that anymore Mathew, I promise, why don't you confront him about it if you don't believe me." William stated.

I was going to do just that, but before I did, Nicholas started talking.

"Mathew, it's good to see you. Now I can tell you what I've wanted to say for years." Before I could respond, he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through when we were little. It was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me. When William mentioned you, I said yes to letting you join. I promise I'll make it up to you Mathew, I swear." He begged and begged, I could tell he was being sincere.

I didn't want to hold anymore grudges against anyone. So I did what had to be done.

"Alright Nicholas, I forgive you. After all, it was a long time ago. Let's just put it behind us." I said.

He nodded, after that, we stood there for a while before William spoke up.

"Mathew, as you know, you are new to this team. Therefore, you must take orders from everyone on the team. No exceptions, now I know Christopher may abuse this. If he does, tell me and he will be punished. My friend Zach is second in command, but he isn't here today. We also have another member who will be away for a while. So you will meet him later. Finally, if you are to be a member of this team, you will need this badge." After concluding his speech he handed me what I had been waiting for, an exploration team badge.

I was thrilled, Chris wasn't though, and he wouldn't stop giving me that same look. William told him to knock it off. We were on our way to my first mission ever. I didn't know how it would turn out, but whatever happened, I would not let William down.

End of chapter 9

**Well that's a rap, I know I went against chapter 1, but it was crap anyway. Anyway, chapter 10 will be out as soon as possible. Maybe the same day, we'll see. Still looking for OC's. I also am figuring out a good name for that 6****th**** member (who is a Servine). It's no rush because he doesn't come in for several chapters. I'm thinking this will be a very long story. Possibly 40+ chapters. Whatever happens though, like and Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hello everybody, I'm finally back after quite a long time. I'm going to keep this chapter short, I made it just to show that I'm back. I want to update as much as possible, but it will be hard now because I have college and a part time job. I also want to start posting on DA soon too. Well I'm going to shut up now.**

** (Mathew POV)**

Things were going quite well for us. We were going to get some orb that was lost deep in Oran Forrest. The whole time we were walking, Nicholas was trying to talk to me. Not that I was really listening to him, I was so excited that I was finally going to be able to prove myself once and for all. Eventually however, I couldn't ignore him anymore, as he began poking me.

"Mathew, please answer me. I just want to talk to you." He wined

"Fine, what do you want Nicholas." I said with a slight bit of irritation in my voice.

He looked shocked at my apparent attitude with him, but was quick to reply, "I just wanted to know how you have been all these years, and I mean it's been so long. The last time I saw you…" He just went on and on and on. When he finally stopped talking I went to respond, but William signaled for me to stop. We just sat there, at the entrance of the forest for what felt like forever, surrounded by the sounds and beauty of nature. I must say, I really never noticed how beautiful the outdoors were when I was by myself. But now I can truly see why so many people live for this. Eventually, after a few more moments of silence, William spoke.

"Ok everyone, this is really important. This is Mathews first mission, I want you both to show him the ropes, and Chris, do not be mean to him or you will not be going on missions for a long time."

The look on Chris's face said it all, but Chris however didn't think so. And proceeded to bad mouth me.

"I'll be just fine William," he started in his sarcastic voice. "Just better hope that convict over there can do the same." He had the biggest grin on his face after that last comment.

How dare he, He's got some nerve to call me a convict. I mean, I know I had done some bad, but I was trying to improve myself. I wasn't, however going to be disrespected like that. I wanted to just walk over there and hit him square in the face. But William just grabbed my shoulder and shook his head no.

"We have no time for these games you two, this mission is very important. Now come on, and no more out of either of you." He yelled.

I had never heard William yell before. It was quite shocking, me and Chris just looked away from each other and headed on in. William just sighed and followed us. And so began my first mission as a member of an exploration team, I just hoped Chris didn't ruin it for me. I guess all I can do now is try my best not to screw everything up. Well, at least hope to.

**End of Chapter 10 **

** Well, like I said it was going to be short. But don't worry, they'll get back to normal size after this. This was just a short chapter to show you I'm still here. I still need some OC ideas for later chapters. If you're interested, details are on the bottom of every chapter, except this one of course. Anyway, Peace everybody**

**Shiv740**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_** Hello everyone, it has been an entertaining few days for me. But also very busy. I will try to update whenever I am free, I postdates on my bio, but stories will start getting longer periods of time between chapters occasionally. I'd like to thank those who read my stories and say I really appreciate it. I am still in need of some OC's for future chapters. If you're interested, PM me. Do not post on the reviews. Unless I get at least 2-4 by like chapter 20. I may have to put this on Hiatus until I can come up with some on my own. Anyway, I'll shut up now, enjoy chapter 11. PS, I have evolved some of the oran forest Pokémon, but will add some to. **_

_**(Mathew POV)**_

We had been walking around for what felt like forever, I swear, I hope this isn't every day. Because I can't do it forever. Every once in a while, a Pokémon would jump out and attack us. But it was nothing the group couldn't handle. It seemed like a pretty easy place for such a high esteemed exploration team. I had asked William about it, but all he would tell me is to wait and see. The guy was really strange out here. He didn't seem interested in talking to any of us. I needed someone to say something soon, and Chris hated my guts, so that left only one person. Someone I still couldn't really say I trusted. I decided I had to get over the past. When I looked over to Nicholas, he was different. Just a while ago, he was running his mouth nonstop. But now, he was just walking silently with an unemotional look on his face. It almost seemed as if he was pondering something. And me, being the nosey little Buizel I am, had to find out what.

"Hey Nicholas, what's wrong?" I asked

He didn't respond right away, but eventually he looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just so quiet that I was getting really bored. Nobody ever really talks much when we are exploring." He seemed to answer with a bit of cheer in his voice.

What have I just done? Now he's never going to shut up. I should've never opened my big mouth. And boy was I right, the only time his mouth shut was when we were attacked. Immediately afterwards, it was back to whatever he could think to say. Just as I was about to snap and lose my cool, William signaled for us to stop. Nicholas Stopped talking and everything was quiet once more. I had no idea what was going on, so I had to ask, even if I got yelled at for doing it.

"What's going on, why did we stop?" I asked sounding very worried. Chris was the first to respond, charming as ever.

"We reached the end of the mystery dungeon you idiot. Now shut up while William goes over the plan." He smirked at me while giving me his same old attitude. Which William wasn't very happy to hear?

"Christopher, you keep your mouth shut. I am the one training him and if he has a question, I answer it. This is your last warning. One more comment and you'll be getting a suspension. Got it." William scolded.

Even when he is angry, he doesn't yell. I truly do admire his resolve, of course, he may very well have a breaking point, after all, doesn't everyone? Chris didn't even respond, he just grunted out what sounded like a yes and walked over to Nicholas. William then turned to me.

"And as for you, you need to keep your voice down. To answer your question, this is the end of the dungeon. You need to be careful because a very hostile and strong Pokémon may be around. These Pokémon are not to be messed with. Some may even try to kill you." He stated

"Kill me, what do you mean. Have others really lost their minds that bad? What do I have to do to be safe?" I asked, to which I got a quick response.

"Just do everything I tell you and you will be fine. Now look, you and Nicholas have a type disadvantage here. So I want you two to stick by each other the whole time. You both will stay here and keep an eye out while I and Chris go get the necklace we were sent here for. If we need you guys, we'll call." Upon finishing, he signaled for Chris and they both headed out towards the clearing.

I just stood there behind the bushes, this job is really turning out to be boring. I'm just standing here doing nothing. But I am new, so it's only obvious I'd get the easy job. It's still important though, if I and Nicholas don't do our job, something bad could happen to William and Chris. I know I hate the guy, but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. He's got a family who love him. It was at this point that Nicholas came over next to me. He kept whispering things to me, but I couldn't really understand what. It was at this point that I noticed something. It was climbing down from the trees and was directly above William and Chris. Nicholas didn't notice at first, but when he did, he shut up quick. We both did the only thing we could. We ran out to warn our teammates. It was finally my time to prove that I was actually important. At this point, I don't know what came over me. But I didn't care about myself but instead about William and yes, even Chris. I was going to do whatever I could to protect them.

End of chapter 11

_**Ah yes, I know I made another short chapter. But like I said before, until I get some OC ideas, I have to elongate the story as much as possible. And I also love cliffhanger stories to. Anyway, Chapter 12 may not be out for as quick as two days but as long as a week+. SSP chapter8 won't be out for at least four days. That's why it says TBA.**_

_**Still accepting OC's for this story. PM me details, but I'm changing the criteria a bit. Here is the new criteria**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Personality**_

_**Background (optional, I'd like it for character development. But it's up to you.)**_

_**Moves (If you don't post this, I'll do it myself)**_

_**Anything else you would like to include can be added as well. Just put it after the criteria, and also, no long as crap descriptions. I don't want a two page documentary.) Thank you.**_

_**I switched criteria based off of what I had been seeing elsewhere, and I agree that this criteria helps me get to know your character to a key. **_

_**Shiv740**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_** Hello everyone, it has been quite a while once again I know. Again, like I have said, I am busy all the time. Anyway, I still need OC's for this story. Also, I'm going to do short bio stories of some of dominators members, probably Nicholas and Christopher. Don't expect them for a while though, just for laughs, I may make them DA exclusives. You'll just have to wait and see. Here's chapter 12**_

_**(Mathew POV)**_

__I guess I should of thought of a plan before running out, because the minute I did it, the Pokémon that was revealed to be an Ariados shot a poison sting at me and Nicholas. We managed to dodge it, but it was close. Luckily, William and Christopher noticed what was above them and retreated back. The Ariados landed at the bottom of the tree and in front of what we were looking for. He seemed angry at us, but when he spoke, he was quiet as ever.

"Who are you Pokémon and why are you here? This is my home, and you are intruding. Explain yourselves now!" He said.

William was the first to speak up, he remained calm. Something I suppose is what a team member is supposed to do.

"My name is William, this is my exploration team, we don't want any trouble. We just need that thing behind you." William retorted.

The Ariados looked behind him and saw the necklace sitting there. He picked it up and then turned back to face us.

"This necklace looks expensive, something that I could keep for myself." He said with a grin on his face.

"No, you can't have it, it belongs to a child who got it from his mother. It's not yours to take." Nicholas said with anger in his voice.

The Ariados just looked at the Dewott and laughed. It was pretty clear that he didn't care about a word he just said.

"I don't care who it used to belong to Dewott, It's mine now. I guess I'll just have to kill you all and take it." He said.

That was it, The Ariados took a battle stance and fired a string shot at us. We managed to get out of way and the battle was on. William looked over at us and spoke up.

"All right, we don't have long to plan, so here is what we are going to do. Chris and I are at a disadvantage here. So Mathew and Nicholas are going to be our best option here. You two need to really step up here okay." Even in combat, he still remains calm, how great is he.

It was now our time to shine, or at least mine. Nicholas ran in quick and launched a water gun at the Ariados. It hit the bug time and knocked him off the web he was clinging to. He got up with rage in his eyes and lunged at Nicholas with Leech life. Unfortunately for him, Nicholas was too fast and quickly was out of the way. Ariados continued to go forward into a tree. He was even more angry than before. Christopher came up behind him and hit him with Force palm. William followed up with Brick break. He then looked at me and said to grab the necklace. I waited until Nicholas hit him with Razor Shell and then booked it to the Necklace. Ariados, however, saw me and launched a poison sting at me. It hit me in the back and all I could do was yelp in shock. When I got back on my feet, I was angry. No one hits me from behind and gets away with it. I turned to the Ariados with anger I hadn't felt in a long time. He just looked at me and laughed.

"What are you going to do about it Buizel. Your no match for me, just go back to hiding in the bushes like a baby and leave the battling to the professionals." He just continued to laugh in my face.

I yelled and launched a water gun, one of the strongest I had ever launched than ever before. It hit Ariados and sent him back. I was quick to follow with a Water Pulse, He struggled to get back up. My team mates were just sitting there in shock. Through all of the commotion I heard Christopher say something to William.

"Where in the world did this come from, it's like he was born to battle or something." He said in shock.

"I don't know Christopher, but I'm starting to think that us meeting him was destiny." William responded.

"Don't you think that could be dangerous, he can't keep his temper down. He could do this to us." Chris responded.

"No, he won't. I spoke to his father, his loyalty to his friends is something that cannot be destroyed" William spoke in my defense.

"Guys, don't you think we should give him a hand." Nicholas said. But to no avail due to the fact that William and Christopher ignored him.

I was standing there looking at the injured Ariados when Nicholas came up next to me.

"Matt, lets finish this together. We need to combine our water guns." He said

I nodded in agreement, we both launched our water guns and combined them. The attack headed straight for the Ariados, he just sighed and screamed as the powerful attack hit him. When the smoke cleared, he was lying on the ground, fainted. We had done it, I just hope I did enough to prove myself.

I went over and picked up the necklace. I sighed and headed over to William. He looked up and I handed him to object. He put it inside his bag and spoke to me.

"You did good Mathew, I'm proud of you. I truly think now that there was definitely a reason we met each other. I don't know why just yet, but I'm sure some day it will all make sense." He said with a hint of cheer in his voice.

"He's right you know; you were great out there Mathew. I was shocked, you really got stronger since I last saw you all that time ago." Nicholas Responded

I smiled at them, I was just happy to have been given a second chance at life. It was about a minute later when Christopher walked up. I already knew that whatever he said would either be mean or insulting.

"I may not approve of you being on the team Mathew, but I will say that you certainly do have a nag for battle. Do not think this means that I like you. But I suppose I will be willing to see if you truly will keep to your word to change." He stated with a smirk on his face.

I nodded at him and soon we were on our way out of that terrible forest. It took a little longer getting back because everyone was tired. Eventually we did find our way back at the entrance. William decided we should head back to treasure town immediately rather than stick around here, just in case that Ariados comes back with a vengeance. It took us quite a while to make it back. William said that the three of us could go home and he would deal with everything. Christopher and Nicholas didn't hesitate to take him up on the offer, but I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Wait William, I want to come with you, I want to see how everything works." I shouted.

"Sure, I guess you can tag along with me, just don't say anything and let me handle everything, understood." William commanded.

I nodded my head in agreement and the two of us headed into the guild. The inside of the place was great. I had seen the outside from the woods, but I never thought it would be this cool inside. We headed down a flight of stairs into a room that I could only guess was some sort of job room. There were two boards, one with outlaw jobs, and the other with everything else on it. There didn't seem to be that many people here, of course, it was getting late. When we walked over to the job board, there was a young Mienfoo standing around looking at everything. When he saw William, his eyes lit up.

"William, you're back. Did you get my necklace back?" The kid said in his high pitched voice.

William presented the item without saying a word. The kid ran up and took it. He grabbed onto it and put it close to his body.

"oh thank you so much William, this necklace means everything to me. My mother gave it to me and I don't think I could ever face her if I had lost it." He said, sort of sounding like he was about to cry.

"It's ok buddy, we found it for you, and that's all that matters now." William spoke happily.

"Listen, I know it's not much, but here's what I can give you." The kid spoke before handing William the money.

It really wasn't a lot, maybe a little bit of money and a few berries. I was shocked, we were almost killed for this. Is this really what this job is. No, this has to just be specific to this kid. He is after all just a child, maybe six or seven. I shouldn't expect him to go around toting thousands.

William just said thank you and we left. The whole time I wanted to bring the topic back up, but William was not interested. He asked if I wanted him to walk me home, but I declined. Thankfully, there wouldn't be anyone out to see me, so I was fine. When I finally got home, my parents were waiting for me. I thought that maybe I was in trouble, but man was I wrong.

"so Mathew, how was your first day as a member of an exploration team?" My father asked me.

"It was fine dad, look I'm really tired. Could we talk about this tomorrow please?" I said tired and irritated.

"There is actually something else I want to talk to you about Mathew. You see, me and your mother have been talking about having another child. But we are getting older, so we thought of another solution, we want to adopt." He said

"So where is this going and why does it involve me?" I said confused at my parents.

"William had stated he had no family. So we were thinking, what if we became that family for him. Give him something he has been longing to get probably for so long. It is the only thing we can think of to repay him for giving us you back in our life. So what do you say, will you speak with him."

I was shocked, my parents hardly knew this Riolu and already wanted to take him in. I'd love nothing more than to give William the chance to have a family again, but so soon. I just joined his team, and what about Nicholas. He was abandoned by his family and lives with William now. What kind of monster would I be to take William away and leave him all alone? I didn't know what to say.

"you know what Mathew, you are right. It's getting late, how about we talk about this tomorrow morning, besides, I just made dinner." My mom said as I was thinking.

I didn't say a word after that, I ate a little bit of food at dinner and went upstairs to my room. I went over and laid down on my bed. This was so much to think about, and so little time to actually do it. I thought about this whole adoption thing for a little bit longer before deciding I was tired. I had thought of everything I was going to say tomorrow. Now all I can do is wait to say it, and see how things play out.

End of Chapter 12

_**This chapter took quite a long time to finish, but it's finally over. For all of you that read all my stories, thank you. SSP chapter 10 will be out whenever I finish it. The next chapter of this may be out as soon as tomorrow. I also know this chapter wasn't my best. I typed in a hurry so I could get a chapter up to keep my promise.**_

_** I am still in need of some OC's for future chapters. If you are interested, PM me. Do not leave anything like that in the reviews. Furthermore, I hope you can review my stories a little more so I can keep improving as an author.**_

_** As far as new Stories are concerned. That Dewott story I mentioned is coming along. I hope to have chapter 1 up in the next few weeks. I'm going to do Nicholas's bio first followed by Christopher's. I eventually also intend to do a lucario fanfiction. My OC trainer also happens to carry the same name as a specific temperamental Riolu. Anyway**__**, thank you all for your views and support.**_

_**Shiv740**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_** Hello again everyone, I am back with yet another chapter of my story. MY OC also recently made it into another story. He is a jerk in that story, you will find out why as this story progresses what made him that way. But it won't be for like another 30+ chapters. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**_

_**(Mathews POV)**_

When I woke up the next morning, my parents were already awake. My mother had made a delicious breakfast, but unfortunately, I still wasn't hungry at all. After breakfast, my father brought up our topic from last night once everyone else had left.

"So, Mathew, did you think about what we discussed last night? I hope you did because I'd like to get an answer as soon as possible." He spoke.

"I did dad, but I really don't know what to do. I want to give William a chance to have a family. But there is just one thing that keeps getting to me, Nicholas." I answered.

My father shifted in his seat, I know he remembered the Dewott that made my childhood a living nightmare. I guess he only wondered why he was a problem with taking in William. I could tell because he was now giving a puzzled stare, so I might as well enlighten him.

"You see; Nicholas was abandoned by his family. He wouldn't get into it too much, but I know that ever since that day, he has been living with William in Sharpedo Bluff. If we were to take William away, he would be all alone." I said with a lot of sympathy.

"Why would you care about what happens to him, last time I checked, he was nothing but a cruel bully to you. Maybe being all alone would teach him a lesson." My dad yelled.

How could my father say something like that? I know Nicholas was horrible back then, but he has changed. He was practically begging for forgiveness yesterday.

"He's not like that anymore. He has completely changed. He was begging for me to accept his apology and I did. It was a long time ago; I don't want to hurt him like that. Not a few years after being abandoned in the first place." I whispered, hoping nobody else heard our discussion.

My father started to show concern now. He knew I was right. It was a long time ago, and hurting Nicholas like that isn't right either. He sighed and called for my mother. After what seemed like a few minutes, she came in the kitchen.

"What is it, has Mathew decided to ask William or not?" She asked curiously as ever.

"That's the problem" My father started, "William is currently residing with Nicholas, and we don't want to hurt him by taking William away."

"Well that's simple, if we can't take one away from the other than we just take them both in." My mom screamed in joy.

Me and my Father just gasped in shock. Now my mother wanted to take both William and Nicholas in. I don't want to take William away and leave Nicholas alone, but to actually take him in. I know I said I forgave him, but accepting him as an adopted brother is just way too much. This was something that was out of my power though. Usually when my mother wants something, she gets it. Dad never could say no, he loves her just too much for it. But this, this may actually be something dad has to say no to. There is no way that he would say yes after everything he just said about the Dewott.

"Honey, I don't know about that. I mean, this is the very same Dewott that tormented Matt all those years ago." He responded with upmost concern.

"That was years ago, I heard Mathew say he begged for forgiveness. I'm willing to give him a second chance. And besides, are you telling me that a loyal member of the federation is going to deny a homeless child a chance to feel alive again." My mom whispered to my father.

I know what she's trying to do. She's playing the guilt trip game hoping he will give in. She does make a good point, I decided I wanted to give Nicholas a chance to prove he was sorry, and I would feel horrible if he was alone and homeless. What am I saying, I can't believe it, but now even I want to help him? I don't want him to be like me, all those nights of crying myself to sleep just wishing somebody was there. I can't believe myself, but I want him to be with a family. Maybe this is that destiny William was talking about. Maybe the three of us are destined to be together. Just maybe Nicholas will get his chance to prove he is a different person. I am about to say something I never thought I'd say, but it needs to be done.

"Mom's right, I didn't think it at first, but she is right. Nicholas deserves a chance to change. William believes destiny brought us together. If this is true, then I can't deny it. I Want Nicholas to have everything to." I yelled loud enough to get my parents attention.

"If this is truly the way you both feel, then I'm fine with it. I was never able to say no. It was almost as if the words never existed to me. Mathew, I want you to find the both of them and ask them. It doesn't have to be today, but I want an answer by the end of the week, understood." My father instructed.

I simply nodded my head and went out the door. I was about to ask two Pokémon I hardly knew a question that would change their lives and possibly mine forever. I just hoped I had enough courage to do so. I've only got until the café to build up the courage. So for now, all I can do is walk, and hope that when I finally ask the question, the answer is the one I want to hear.

End of chapter 13

_** Yeah, I know it was a short chapter ok. The chapters may either be short or long depending on when I get around to doing them or how busy I am. The next chapter may be out today or Wednesday.**_

_** SSP's next chapter won't be out for a while, I am having a writer's block with that story. I hope to get it done as soon as possible. Also, as I said before, I can now say that Nicholas's bio story will be out soon. As far as the Lucario story is concerned, look for it soon. **_

_**SSP ending 2 will be released in October, I don't have a date set however. My first Da excusive may actually be Christopher's Bio which will be out in October as well. (Maybe.)**_

_**Still looking for OC's. Pm me, do not put it in the review section.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Personality**_

_**Background (optional, I'd like it for character development. But it's up to you.)**_

_**Moves (If you don't post this, I'll do it myself)**_

_**Anything else you would like to include can be added as well. Just put it after the criteria, and also, no long as crap descriptions. I don't want a two page documentary.) Thank you**_

_**Shiv740**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Hello again everyone. I'm happy to see that I am starting to get more views on my stories.**_

_**Ssp is still a work in progress, I still need to get some ideas put together before releasing the next chapter. Expect it to be out within the next week or so. Also, my new story will most likely come out on time.**_

_**Special shout today is to another author who has included my OC in his story. I'd like to thank damsainx for allowing Matt to be in his story. This story will eventually show why Mathew Is the way he is and why he has become such a jerk. **_

_**Anyway. Here is the next chapter.**_

_**(Mathew POV)**_

I have never been more nervous in my entire life. I'm about to ask William and Nicholas a question that will change their life and mine forever. I still don't know if I'll actually be able to do this. It's taken about ten minutes, but I can finally see the café. When I got up over the hill, William was waiting for me. He wasn't alone, Nicholas was with him, and so was Christopher. That was somebody I wasn't hoping to see. I can't ask this while he sitting there. I guess I'll just have to wait until the afternoon. When I finally got there, Christopher made his typical smart remark.

"And look who finally decided to show up. It's about time you got your lazy butt up." He said while smirking

"Why don't you mind your own business." I shouted.

Chris didn't take to kindly to that remark. Because he got up in my face and attempted to shove me.

"You going to make me weakling. I'd like to see you try." He continued to nag and shove me.

Before I could say anything in return, William broke in between us. He didn't seem to happy. He went over to Chris and whispered something in his ear. The Riolu simply nodded and walked away. I don't know what he said to that annoying punk, but if it makes him go away, I got to find out. Of course, when William looked over at me, he didn't seem to be happy either.

"And as for you, I told you to be hear twenty minutes ago. If you show up here late again, I'll leave without you, furthermore, I will have to punish you. Do I make myself clear Mathew?" He shouted.

I looked down at my feet, I was upset with myself, William is right. I should never be late. I wanted to prove myself to him and now he's angry with me.

"I'm sorry William, I've just had so much on my mind these past few days. I promise I won't screw up anymore." I apologized.

William started to become calm again, he then looked down for a second before looking back at me.

"That's good to hear, and I apologize for shouting at you. I've had a lot on my mind to. My home is beginning to fall apart. If it does become too bad, me and Nicholas here won't have anywhere to go." He started to sound as if he was going to cry.

I felt so bad that I almost forgot what I was going to ask them, I figured it would be bad if I said anything right now. I decided I would wait to ask until we completed our mission for the day. Which by the way, William still hasn't said what that mission was going to be. I guess I should shut up and see what he has to say.

"All right….." he began, "Christopher has agreed to sit this mission out because this is a transport mission." He said

I looked at him with confusion, what in the world is a transport mission. There is so many things I need to learn about being an explorer. But I'm just running my stupid mouth again.

"I can see you are confused Mathew; a transport mission is when we travel with a client on a job. Either to reunite with a friend or if the person we are traveling with is an agent of the law, we will assist them in going after a criminal. Today, we are helping an Eevee get its water stone back so it can evolve."

I just nodded, I mean, I know William explained it, but I still don't understand anything about this whole transport nonsense. All I know is that it's another job that needs to be done and I have no choice but to do it.

Before long, an Eevee showed up to our meeting spot. He immediately walked up to William when he saw us. William greeted him and started walking off, he signaled for me and Nicholas to follow him. Not once during the next thirty or so minutes did William say a word to either me or Nicholas. If anything was said, it was between him and that Eevee. I couldn't take any more of this, I had to figure out what was going on now. I guess the best way to start is with Nicholas.

"Hey Nicholas, what is going on? Why isn't William saying anything to us and why are we just following blindly?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. This isn't really normal. Usually he would have told us what we need to do by now." Nicholas responded with just as much confusion as me.

After what felt like another long period of silence, we stopped. William finally turned to face us. Although what he had to say wasn't comforting in the slightest.

"Ok guys, there is a little problem. The bad news is that we are going to have to go up on that mountain to get the Water Stone, the worse news is that this mountain also happens to be the home of many mean Steel and rock types." He whispered, most likely not to disturb said Pokémon.

Oh great, the stupid little guy failed to mention just exactly where hi dumb stone was. And now we are going to have to climb some stupid rock to get it back. Not to mention, the possibility of some hot headed steel type killing us all. I was about read to just tell William to forget about it, but all three of them had already started climbing. I can't believe I am about to do this, but I guess I have no choice but to go up. I mean, I'm certainly not staying here all by myself. I just truly hope that whatever happens, we all make it out safe and above all, alive.

End of Chapter 14

_**Another short and boring chapter, I'm completely aware of the fact. It's just that the next chapter will contain another battle sequence and I love building suspense. I also want more time to actually plan the scene out. But at the same time, I want to keep you guys up to date. After the next few chapters, they will be getting even longer. From 1000-2000 to 1750-2500. The longest chapter that will go up will be even longer. But that's not for a while, so we are good there.**_

_**Like I said before, all of my stories will be out on time unless something goes wrong to change that. I still am in need of some OC's for later chapters. Pm me if you are interested.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Personality**_

_**Background (optional, I'd like it for character development. But it's up to you.)**_

_**Moves (If you don't post this, I'll do it myself)**_

_**Thank you for your support, and remember to review so I can continue to get better.**_

_**Shiv740**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_** Hello everyone, I have finally finished this chapter after quite a long time and managed to get it up. I know it took longer than expected but remember I said I am quite the busy person. Anyway, here is chapter 15.**_

_**(Mathew POV)**_

I began to make my ascent; this cliff was quite more steep than I thought. William didn't seem to have as much trouble as I was, but obviously he wouldn't, he's a fighting type, their use to climbing up rugged terrain. When I looked up slightly, it appeared if Nicholas was having an equal amount of trouble. The eevee wasn't having any trouble catching a ride on Nicholas's back. The Dewott did not seem to thrilled about the whole situation, especially when I passed him. I eventually made it to the top after climbing for what seemed like an eternity. When I made it up there, William was already up there, stretching. I just choose to ignore this and instead turned my attention back down to the now angry Dewott down below.

After what seemed like another eternity, I saw Nicholas's head over the edge, I ran over to assist him with William, Eevee immediately jumped on William and knocked him down. When he recovered and was standing again Nicholas was about to pull himself up when he lost his footing, he started to fall back when some type of instinct took over me. I dived over the edge quickly and grabbed him. By the look on his eyes, he was surprised, and believe me, so was I. Just a year ago, I would of just stood there like an idiot and watched him fall to his death. But now I'm diving over the edge and risking my own life to save him. I pulled with all my might, but I just couldn't do it, I wasn't strong enough. I began to slide myself, if something didn't change quick, I was going over the edge to.

"Mathew, just let go, please, I don't want you to go too." Nicholas screamed.

"No, I won't let you die, I have to save you." I yelled in return.

It was at this point that William had ran over and grabbed me. Together we finally managed to pull the Dewott over the edge. We all just sat there for a minute, trying to catch our breath. If I hadn't of done what I just did, Nicholas would have died. Once we had caught our breath, Nicholas did something shocking. He hugged me! I never thought I'd see the day that this Dewott who used to beat me up now clinging to me crying. How things could have changed so fast is beyond my belief. Nicholas choked a few words out through tears.

"Mathew…. You….. you saved my life. Thank you, I'll never forget this ever." He cried

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stood there while he hugged me. I didn't know what to do at this point, thankfully, William came over to us and began speaking.

"I am just grateful that we all made it out of that alive. But we are nowhere out of this yet. We still have to get through this dungeon." William said as he walked away.

I can't argue with that statement. We almost die and William is acting like it's no big deal. This guy is quite the mystery to me, but if he is about to become my brother soon, I'll find out why soon enough.

**(1 hour later)**

It has been so long since that cliff incident, and Nicholas hasn't left my side since. He isn't running his mouth like usual, but just walking close to me. It seems as if he has never been in this type of predicament before, so it is only natural he wants to be close to me for protection. We really didn't have too much of a problem navigating through here, but just like William said, these steel and rock types are hot heads, almost everyone attacked us. Of course, we hadn't gone too far in, so all of these Pokémon weren't too much of a challenge.

We had been walking down this wide path for a while now, something didn't feel right here at all. I don't know what it was, but I knew we were not alone.

"Hey Nicholas…" I began, "Does it feel like we're being watched? I just can't shake this feeling we aren't alone." I said.

"Of course we aren't alone Mathew, it's a dungeon, there is many Pokémon in here." Nicholas said

"Would you guys stop talking so loud, I don't want to draw any attention to us. If we get through here, I have a guy that can guide us the rest of the way through." William barked.

Me and Nicholas just continued to walk, silent, ever since we came here, William has been nothing but mean to us. I can't seem to figure out, I wonder if it's just because of everything he has been through already in his life, or maybe something that happened today. Either way, I want to know why.

"William, what is your problem, you have been acting like a complete jerk to me and Nicholas ever since we started this morning, did we do something wrong?" I asked quietly

William was silent, he stopped walking and after a minute, turned and faced me. When he turned around he was glaring.

"first of all Mathew, whatever is bothering me is not your concern, but if you insist, maybe it's because my whole life has been nothing but a mess. Maybe it's because of the fact I wake up every morning alone with no one there." All of a sudden, William returned back to his normal voice. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't treat you guys like this, I just wish every day I had someone I could say I love you too."

Everything my parent's thought was correct, William wanted a family, and now it was all coming together, seeing my parents all over me was the final straw. He couldn't take any more of it. I felt so sorry for him, I felt as if now might be a bad time to ask him because he's upset. But maybe if I ask him now, he may become happy again. I just don't know what to do. For now, all I can do is continue forward and complete this mission. We spent the next few minutes in complete silence. No one dared, not even the client bothered saying a word.

_**(3**__**rd**__** person POV)**_

As Team Dominators was walking through the dungeon, a pair of eyes was watching them. This figure just laughed and spoke with a sinister voice.

"They just took their last path, once I'm done here, they'll never be heard from again. I just hope killing them will actually be worth it." He said as he continued to laugh.

And with that, the mysterious being was off again, tailing Team Dominators close, watching, and waiting until the right time to strike. Whenever it may be.

_**End of chapter 15**_

_** Hey readers, I know I said there would be a battle sequence, but I wasn't ready for it yet. So instead I wanted a chapter of William connecting with Mathew. This chapter helps show the close bond that will develop between the two as time goes by. But I'm saying too much, you'll just have to keep reading. Anyway, the next chapter will probably contain the battle scene. **_

_** SSP's next chapter unfortunately won't be out for a long while, I want to do a lot more with this story first. I want to thank all of you for your views, I hope you have the time to review so I can improve as a writer. I WANT YOUR INPUT.**_

_**As always, review and fav. **___

_**Shiv740**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_** Hello everyone, chapter 16 is here now as well. I am going to try to do a chapter a day this week, it may be difficult, but it's worth a shot isn't it. Anyway, I still need OC's for future chapters. If you are interested, PM me as soon as possible. This chapter contains a battle scene, there will also be some blood in this chapter. Not a gore fest, but a character will be bleeding. Anyway, here is chapter 16.**_

_** (Mathew POV)**_

I had started to fall back behind, everyone else was a distance ahead by now. Nicholas looked back, I could see he was concerned. I just held my head down, Nicholas eventually turned back around and continued forwards.

After what seemed like forever, I heard a rustle nearby. Just as I turned around, a large figure stood in front of me. The others were next to me now, with the exception of the client. When the figure stepped forward, it was revealed to be an Aggron. I had heard of this Pokémon before from my dad. But I had never seen one in real life. He had always told me to avoid them, he stated that they tend to be quite brutal at times. If one were to run into you, it wouldn't stop until you draw your last breath.

He continued forward until he was standing right in front of us. This guy was downright scary up close, but if we don't do something, we weren't going to make it out of here alive. He began speaking in his menacing voice when he had finished walking up on us.

"I can't seem to figure out why you guys would be dumb enough to come here, but I hope you know that you won't be leaving. Well, at least not alive." He said, laughing soon after.

"Who are you, and why are you threating us like that?" William asked, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"That's none of your concern, just know that once your all dead, I'll be taking all of your stuff." He responded.

"I'd like to see you try, this is team Dominator's here. They can be everyone, even you jerk." Eevee yelled.

"Oh, I've heard of your team before, you have become popular over the years. If you're so confident in them, then here's the deal, if You win, I'll never bother you ever again. And if I win, I get to kill you all, however I like. Sounds good right, so let's begin." He attacked with a rock tomb shortly after finishing his sentence.

We all managed to dodge with success, William was quick to respond with a force palm. However, it didn't seem to faze him as much as we hoped. If anything, it just made him angrier. He responded with a metal claw, but before the attack hit, Nicholas intercepted it with Razor shell. However, Aggron began to laugh. Before any of us could react, he swung his tail up and swept Nicholas's legs, he then countered with the same metal claw. Nicholas went flying back and hit a tree. William hit him with Brick break, but again, not much luck with that attack either. Aggron swung around and hit him with an Iron tail, William went flying back and over the edge of the Cliff. I screamed in horror as I saw the whole thing. Aggron just laughed and turned to me.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Now it's your turn Buizel, I think I'll be even more brutal to you just because." He mocked.

There is no way I can beat this guy alone, and William, is he ok. I don't know what is going to happen, but I'm going to give this my all. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting.

Before I could even do anything, a water gun came out of nowhere and hit Aggron. When I turned to the left, Nicholas was standing there. He had visible bruises on his body, but nothing to serious. He spoke to muffled breaths; it was difficult to understand but I could make it out.

"Mathew, go check on William. I'll try my best to hold him off." He ordered

I nodded before turning right and running to the edge. When I got there, I saw that William would be ok, there was a small edge that he had thankfully fell on. He was hurt, but not too bad. It was now just a matter if figuring how to get to him. If I stood on that edge, I doubt it would hold. My only hope is to grab him from the edge, and hope I don't fall to my death. I can't believe I'm about to risk my life for the second time in one day for another.

Without even giving it a second thought, I began my descent down to William. Every step I took was even more dangerous than the last. Everything was going well until the ground under my right foot gave out, I fell down the rest of the way and slammed on my back on the ground. I was alive, but I'm pretty sure I may have broken a few ribs, but for the most part I'm ok. When I looked over, I was on the same edge as William, apparently I was wrong. The cliff edge had held up better than expected. I crawled over to William and attempted to wake him up.

"William, can you hear me. Please answer me William." I shouted.

**(William POV)**

When I woke up, I saw Mathew in front of me. I looked around and saw that we were on some sort of edging sticking out the side of the mountain. Mathew had climbed down here and risked his life to help me. I barely know him and now he is saving my life.

"William, I want you to hold onto me, I'm going to get us out of here" Mathew said

Without giving it a second thought, I held onto Mathew's back, I could see it was causing him pain, but he told me to forget about it. He had begun to climb up the edge, I could see he was struggling and the pain was real. I could see him suffering through so much, but he wouldn't give up. We had almost made it to the top. When all of a sudden, the cliff edge gave out again, this time, however, we were grabbed by another Pokémon. He pulled us up over the edge and put us on the ground, when I looked over. I saw it was my contact. The Lucario whose name I do not know. He never told me and stated that it was something I'd never get to know too. He had defeated Aggron, I knew this because he was lying on the ground unconscious. I could also see three other figures there to. I made them out to be a Machamp, and Weaville and a Wartortle. I also saw another familiar figure lying on the ground. It was Nicholas, he was badly beaten and I believe I saw quite a bit of blood around him too. I wanted to run over to him, but before I could. I blacked out, fading into nothing but darkness.

_**End of Chapter 16**_

_** This is the end of Chapter 16, I wanted to drag it out, but my back was hurting so I cut it short. Anyway, is Nicholas ok or is he gone for good. You know the answer to that question already, but anyway. Like and Review.**_

_**Still need OC's for future chapters. I will continue to say this until I get some people to give me some. If I can't get any, I'll have to return to the drawing board for names, which longer durations between chapters.**_

_** Thank you all for support and views.**_

_**Shiv740**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_** Hello everyone, I apologize for not updating but I am always busy. I am trying to get this story going, but it is going to be very hard. I will probably have to switch to updating once a week. But anyway, here is chapter 17.**_

_**(William POV)**_

When I woke up, I was lying in a tent. I went to get up and discovered I was really sore. My injuries had been treated and I was all bandaged up. When I turned to my left, Mathew was lying next to me. I didn't however, see Nicholas or the client. I was a little more concerned about the whereabouts of Nicholas. I assume the only thing I could really do was to try to wake up Mathew.

"Mathew, wake up, please. We need to find the others." I said weakly.

I shook him a bit, he didn't seem to react at first. But eventually, he shot awake. .

"William, where are we?" He asked, sounding weaker than me.

"I think we are at my client's tent. Can you walk?" I asked him.

"I think so, but I don't think I can for long." Mathew responded.

We both struggled for a while, but eventually, we managed to get to our feet. With a little help from each other of course. We exited the tent and looked around. What we saw was quite shocking. It appeared to be almost like a community of tents surrounding some sort of well. There were all kinds of Pokémon around. It was hard to walk, but the two of us made a circle around the area looking for either the client, Lucario, or hopefully Nicholas.

Just as we walked near a merchant tent, Mathew began to slump over. I didn't think this would be easy for him, his injuries were a lot worse than mine.

"Mathew, what's wrong, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah…" he started, "I just need to sit down for a while." He panted.

I nodded and looked for somewhere to sit down, I saw a bench a little way down. I helped him get over there and even helped him get down. I can see that every movement is a struggle for the buizel.

"well, you two are up earlier than expected." A voice said.

When I looked over, it was my contact, the Lucario. He had a smile on his face. He was also with Eevee. However, I did not see Nicholas anywhere. I don't know where he is, but I want to find out as soon as possible.

"Lucario, it's good to see you my old friend. How have you been." I spoke happily.

"I'm fine my friend, just getting up in age. I can see your friend isn't doing so well though." Lucario said, looking at Mathew with worry.

"I'll be ok; I just need to sit for a minute." Mathew responded, breathing heavily.

"No, you're going back to the infirmary with my partner. William, you're going to come with me, I'm sure your concerned about where the Dewott is." He spoke softly.

He suddenly turned around and signaled, a Machamp came over and took William back the way we came. I got up and walked over to Lucario.

"Where is Nicholas Lucario, I'm really worried about him. Please don't tell me he's dead." I spoke almost about to cry.

"Well, William, I'll tell you this. He isn't dead. But he almost did. His injuries were severe. We did everything we could, and at first it seemed we wouldn't be able to save him, but by some miracle. He pulled through, he is currently in a unconscious state right now, but we expect him to pull through." He spoke sternly.

"Can you take me to him, I just want to see him." I begged.

Lucario just nodded and began to walk. I followed close behind him, I just wanted to see my friend. Lucario said he would make it, but what if he doesn't? If I lost him, I would be all alone again. I'd have nothing. I don't even want to think about it.

We have been walking for a while now. I was looking around at all of the tents, there were merchants, places to eat, and even a makeshift inn. It was like the Pokémon founded their own makeshift city. We finally arrived at an area marked medical facility. It was a large tent surrounded by smaller ones. We went into the smaller one marked seven. When we went inside, there were four beds. Two of the four were filled, and in one of them was the one I was looking for, Nicholas. He was covered in bruises and bandages. You could see some dry blood still on him, but for the most part he was rather clean. His arm was in a cast as well. I felt so sorry for him, I ran over and touched his shoulder. He stirred for a second but then went back to normal.

"Again, he will recover, but I can't make any promises as to how long it will be until that happens. For now, I'm going to request you all stay here until he fully recovers." Lucario said.

"but where will we stay, I mean, we are an exploration team too. We have to keep up with that too." I asked confused.

"You will stay in the tent you woke up in. And as far as missions are concerned, we have job bulletins here, there in front of the elder's tent." He answered.

I wanted to stay with Nicholas all day, but I have a team to manage. And hanging around him all day might impede his recovery. All I can do is just get back to Mathew right now. And what about the Mission, what about Eevee, he hasn't brought it up yet.

"Hey Lucario, what about my mission. Who is going to help him" I said as I pointed to Eevee.

"I will handle it, don't worry about it, you just get back to your friend and get some rest ok. Tomorrow I'll show you around a bit, if you up to it." He answered.

We headed out of the infirmary and back towards my tent. As we were walking down the path, I was looking around the town, everyone seems so happy. They are all close to each other to. Their all like one big happy family. Well at least most of them, there were a few that seemed to keep to themselves. The odd ones out of the bunch I suppose. Lucario spoke to me

"They're not from around here. Their just teams that stop in to rest and get supplies."

I acknowledged him and continued walking. We eventually made back to my place. Machamp was still outside, he seemed to be stressed out. He looked relieved when we walked up to him.

"Thank goodness you're here. That Buizel is more trouble than I thought he'd be. He won't stay down, he keeps trying to get up and leave." He yelled.

Just as he finishes and Lucario goes to speak, we hear someone scream. And guess who it was.

"Tell me where they went, they have been gone for a while now. I want to go find them, let me go!" Mathew came limping out. Though he calmed down when he saw me.

"It's ok Matt, you need to go back inside and get some rest now." I spoke softly.

"Not until you tell me if Nicholas is ok, and where he is too." Mathew answered.

"He's fine, and I'll show you where he is tomorrow, just go back to bed and get some rest." I ordered.

He walked away while grumbling something incomprehensible. I was actually quite tired myself, I think I'm going to be doing the same thing. I started to walk in but Lucario grabbed my shoulder. I turned to face him, his expression was different than usual.

"William, you put your client in danger, you charged recklessly into battle without thinking it through. Furthermore, you left an inexperienced team mate to protect Eevee." He spoke sternly.

"I know what I did, I made a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm just thankful we all survived." I spoke, about to cry.

"William, we all make mistakes, but there is something else you need to take care. You have someone you need to thank. If Mathew hadn't of risked his life to save you on that cliff, you wouldn't be here right now." He said, getting a little more cheerful now.

He was right, Mathew saved my life, and I hadn't even thanked him yet, maybe it wasn't too late. He may not be asleep yet. I said goodnight to Lucario and Machamp and went inside. Luckily, Mathew wasn't in bed yet. He was sitting down eating a berry. I spoke up pretty quick.

"Hey Mathew, can I speak to you for a minute. It's really important." I spoke.

"Yeah sure, what's up William? What's on your mind?" He answered.

"I wanted to Thank you for saving my life." I began, on the verge of tears. "If you hadn't of risked your life, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you so much." I began to cry. I actually grabbed onto him, much to his surprise.

"William, I saved your life because I care about you, when I saw you in danger, everything just came naturally. I don't know what, but something inside me just made me do it. If it happened again I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." He spoke softly.

"Mathew, I knew I was right about you. Everyone thinks your nothing but a criminal, but now I know you're really just misunderstood. You were born for this Mathew. I know now that taking the chance with you was truly worth it." I had stopped crying and was happy now.

Me and Mathew just sat there next to each other for a while, I noticed something was bothering him. I don't know what, but I could tell he wanted to say something to me.

"Mathew, what is wrong, something is bothering you. Is there something you want to say?" I asked.

"There is something, yes, but I'd rather wait until Nicholas is back to say it. Let's just go to bed for now" He answered.

I can't argue with that logic, I was so tired right now, I guess if me and Mathews injuries are ever going to heal, we should get some rest. It was midday yes, but Lucario said we need to rest now.

I know it will be hard to sleep, but we need to. I just hope that Nicholas will make a full recovery.

_**(Mathew POV) **_

No matter what I do, I can't fall asleep. I haven't seen Nicholas yet, so I have no idea how he is. And now William is trying to get answers from me, I'm just not ready to pop my big question yet. I want to wait until Nicholas is better and then ask them at the same time. But if William continues to ask, I may just tell him. Maybe I should, and then we can both tell Nicholas when he gets better. I think I'll wait a day or two, if Nicholas has not healed by then, then I'll go with my second plan.

There is also another thing that is eating away at me. What William said to me, I was born to be on a team. All my life I had never thought of joining an exploration team. The only thing I ever thought about was having fun, after all, I was only just a young child then. But know, what he told me is making a lot of sense. Everything that I did, it all just came natural to me. I have always had a nature for justice and to save lives. If this was what I was born to do, then I am happy that I have William by my side to help.

I really should try to go to sleep, but sleeping in the afternoon is hard for me. Oh well, it never hurts to try. I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

_**End of chapter 17**_

_**This chapter was disappointing to me. I wished I had done so much better with it. Oh well, I kind of just wanted to prove I was still updating. There will probably only be one chapter a week or more depending how much time I have.**_

_**Still need OC's for future chapters (PM me if interested) No interest means longer updates.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Personality**_

_**Background (optional, I'd like it for character development. But it's up to you.)**_

_**Moves (If you don't post this, I'll do it myself)**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Shiv740**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_** Hey everyone I'm back again. I'd like to give a shout out to Merjin1302 for the OC submission. Appreciate it very much. Your OC's will be in later chapters once the story reaches further in. Until then, everyone enjoy my story.**_

**(Mathew POV)**

When I woke up, it was late at night. I looked to my left and William was lying there sound asleep. I decided I'd get up and go outside. It was pretty cold outside. There were a few others outside, but not many. I could see a Braixen talking to another Pokémon, but I couldn't see exactly who it was. I could have sworn it looked like the client we were helping. I guess the only thing to do is walk around a bit. Maybe it will help my injuries a bit.

I started walking in the direction we were heading this morning. It was hard to see anything, my body really was hurting right now, but I just want to walk a while. I tried to continue forward, but I need to rest. I sat down on the very same bench I sat in this morning, except now, there was another sleeping on it. There is just enough room for me to sit on. It was a pretty night tonight. The moon was illuminating the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. I almost feel like lying here and sleeping.

I had been sitting here for what seemed like forever, when I heard a noise. It sounded like an older voice, it also didn't sound very happy either. I looked to my side, and the guy that was next to me was now awake, and from the look he was giving me, he wasn't very happy.

"What in the world are you doing boy." He yelled at me, instantly scaring me to death.

"I'm just sitting here mister; my injuries were hurting. I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm sorry." I cried.

He began to look sympathetic towards me. He still seemed upset that I woke him up, but for the most part, he was calm again. He sat up, it was then that I saw it was an Infernape. He appeared to have a small grin on his face.

"So your injured, but you defied Chansey's orders and went out anyway, you remind me of myself kid." He laughed loudly.

"Who is Chansey, the only Pokémon I met that lives here is Lucario." I whispered in response.

"You mean you've been here so long and you never have met Chansey. You better explain yourself kid, she is important." He shouted.

"I don't know, I've been unconscious for a while, I woke up in a bed inside a tent like place." I said

He seemed to lighten up again, I guess he can understand that I couldn't have known who treated me if I was blacked out, and it's not like I've been here that long either. There is a lot I have to learn about this place. Especially since it seems I'll be here for a while.

"I see, so you were one of those Pokémon Lucario brought back here, I've got to say I'm shocked you all survived." He began to laugh, until he suddenly stopped, becoming more serious.

"Especially that Dewott, he was so battered up, I thought for sure he was going to die, did he?" He continued

That's right, I haven't even seen Nicholas yet, I don't know what condition he's in or where he is for that matter. I need to go and see him, maybe that will help me get back to sleep. Just to know he was ok and safe.

"I'm sorry sir, I have to go, please excuses me." I yelled as I ran off.

He said something I couldn't make out, but it sounded like be careful, or goodbye. I didn't care either way. I was now set on a goal. I stopped running and began to limp, maybe rushing off like that wasn't such a good idea. There was also the same thought that kept coming to mind, why did I care so much. Why, I keep asking myself, do I risk my life for someone who used to hurt me and make me feel inferior. Why do I suddenly feel compassion and sympathy for this Dewott after everything he put me through. Why did I save his life, why did I want him to stay with me at my house? And what was William talking about when he said we were destined to meet. Whatever all of this means is still a mystery to me, right now, the only thing I know is I want to see Nicholas.

I have been walking for quite a while at this point, I finally reached an area that said, Medical wing. It appeared to be a large tent surrounded by a bunch of other small ones, I had no idea which one Nicholas was in, or if he actually was even in one, but it never hurt to look. I walked over to one of the makeshift buildings entrance and saw It was locked. I know its late, and that I shouldn't do it. But I have to know that Nicholas is ok for myself.

I began to try to get the lock open, but it was no use. Perhaps, maybe, there was a window I could look out of. I ran over to the side and to my surprise there was. I started to lean up and look in, when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and slammed onto the ground. It hurt, but not that bad. Whoever it was wasn't using all his strength on me. I heard the figure speak soon after.

"You just can't listen kid, can you. I told you to stay in bed, but here I find you." The figure spoke harshly.

I managed to get a look at the figure, it was The Lucario from today. The client William had such confidence in. I tried to get up, but he just put me back down again. He didn't seem to happy about me not listening to him. I found this out because he deliberately hit my sore side. I could only let out a quite yelp as the pain was strong. It was such a light hit, but it hurt so bad. I guess I'm more injured than I originally thought. He then hit me again, why was this Lucario that William spoke so highly of literally torturing me right now.

"You are in no shape to be out here right now. What would have happened if you were attacked? You'd be dead in seconds." He said as he struck me again.

"I'm sorry…" I yelled in pain, "I just wanted to see him. I can't sleep without knowing."

"You disregard orders to do what you think is necessary. This is both concerning and sort of interesting." He said as he let up on me.

I started to get up, Lucario grabbed me and pulled me close. I don't know why he is treating me so harshly. I only left to see a friend. It isn't like I ran off to do something crazy. But apparently, anything I do to this guy is crazy.

"Here what is going to happen, I'm going to take you to see your friend. Afterwards. I'm taking you right back, got it." He snarled. I just nodded. "Good, just be lucky I'm not going to hurt you for this." He let go and I stumbled backwards.

He took me over to one of the tents and unlocked it, he had the key? But how did he get it, it's almost as if he knew I would do this. When we entered the area, I saw what I was looking for. In the center bed, I saw Nicholas. He was battered up and covered in bandages. There was a little bit of dry blood on him to. I could see he was alive, which is definitely relieving. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. And surprisingly, he stirred. I could tell this was new because Lucario looked shocked as well.

"He moved, he wasn't doing that earlier." He said surprisingly

We both stood there in awe, Nicholas was still moving around and making noise. He eventually did stop, and went back to his quiet state. I decided to head back for now, I would return tomorrow and see him again. Just as I began to walk away, I felt something grab me. When I looked down, it was Nicholas, he was awake and was looking up at me.

"Mathew, where are we?" He asked weakly.

"Nicholas, your awake!" I yelled, "Thank goodness your awake, we were so worried about you." I continued to shout cheerfully.

"Mathew, quiet down, others are trying to rest." Lucario scolded, I only nodded. "Anyway, I'm glad your awake young Dewott. I didn't think you would, at least not so quickly." He continued.

"I don't care, I'm just glad he is awake. Nicholas, I'm sorry I left you all alone, it's all my fault that you got hurt." I started to cry as I said this.

"Mathew, you have nothing to be sorry for. You went after William and saved him. As a matter of fact, where is William? Is he alive, is he safe?" Nicholas Asked worryingly.

"He's fine Nicholas, Mathew risked his life for him. His injuries were minor compared to you." Lucario answered.

I was to lost in blaming myself to listen to the conversation at hand. If I had of stayed with Nicholas, he wouldn't have gotten so badly injured. But then again, William might not have made it. I chose to save William and completely forgot about everything else. Not even my own life matter as much as his did. I still wish I could have helped both of my teammates.

"Mathew…" I heard someone call me, it was Lucario. "Why don't we head back now, let Nicholas rest." He suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be back with William tomorrow to check up on you. I promise." I said, happy that we all made it out alive.

We said goodnight to Nicholas and headed back out. While walking back, I began to think of something, I told William I'd ask the question when Nicholas woke up. Now that he is, I don't even know if I'm ready yet. But a promise is a promise. And this may be the only chance I have.

It didn't take me long to think it over, my choice was made. Tomorrow, I would ask them both the thing I've been nervous about for a while now. No matter what the two of them said, I'd be happy either way. Because I have two Pokémon I can now call friends. I didn't seem to notice, but we had arrived at my destination. Lucario took one look at me and said a few words to me before he left.

"Mathew, you're a good kid, when I heard from William about everything that had happened to you. I knew you couldn't help it. You were misunderstood. And now is the time to show everyone who you really are." Lucario said as he walked away.

I can't understand it, what did he mean by my chance to prove myself. Why does everyone keep talking to me about destiny and all this other nonsense. It's all too confusing to me. There is only one thing I want to know, and tomorrow, I'll get an answer. And no matter what the answer is, I'll be happy either way.

**End of Chapter 18**

_**Hello everyone, I just wanted to finally get a chapter up and going to prove that I hadn't forgot about it. I apologize if there is poor quality in this chapter. I have been sick this week and my medication makes me tired. I also feel lousy too. I hope to have chapter 19 up either today or tomorrow, but I can't promise anything, with the way I feel. **_

_**I still need more OC submissions for the future. **_

_**Thank you to Merjin3102 for your support and Submission. Everyone else, I still need about four. I will discuss to each person exactly where they come in when it is time.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Shiv740**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_** Hello again everyone, it's me once more. No I am not dead. I just really had much time to really do anything. If anyone is interested though, I am half way done with another chapter on one of my other stories. I'll let you guess which one. And the next part of Rise of a Champion will be out soon. Anyway, here is the next chapter of this story.**_

_**(Mathew POV)**_

When I woke up the next morning, I looked over to William. He was up and looking out the window. I couldn't wait to tell him that Nicholas was awake. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped, then turned around to face me. I spoke up quickly before I lost my train of thought.

"William, Nicholas woke up last night, I snuck out to see him and he woke up." I said excitingly.

Without saying a single word, William grabbed me and we rushed out the door. We were heading out in the direction of the medical area.

We came in quickly, barging through the door. When we did, Nicholas jumped, as did the nurse who was changing the bandages. William ran over and hugged Nicholas, careful not to hurt him.

"Your awake…" He said, "We were so worried about you." William started to sound like he was crying.

"I'm just glad we all made it through." Nicholas said weakly.

"Me too, now maybe, when you get better, we can go back to the way things were." Just as I said this, William looked over at me.

"Ok Mathew, Nicholas is awake, it's time you tell us what you have been meaning to say." William stated.

Oh no, William remembered, I was hoping he wouldn't. The truth is I have been nervous about this for so long, I had forgotten how I wanted to ask them. But I guess I don't have any choice. I promised William, and I intend to keep to that promise

"Alright William, you want to know. Fine, here it is." I began, "I was talking to my parents a while ago, and well. My parents and I were wondering something." I stopped for a minute.

"Wondering what Mathew?" Nicholas asked.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to…" I stuttered out the last part, "To live with us from now on." I stuttered out.

"W-what…." Was all William could get out. Nicholas didn't even say anything, he just looked at me speechless.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you told me that you both lived alone. I wanted you both to have somewhere where you had others for you all the time. I understand if it's no. I just wanted to let you know." I said quietly.

William sat quietly for about five minutes. He just stared at Nicholas the whole time. Neither one saying a word. Until finally, William broke the silence.

"Mathew, that's a lot to take in, I think I'd like to think that over alone with Nicholas for a while. I'll let you know when we've decided." William stated.

I nodded and headed towards the exit. I should have known this would have happened. How could I be so stupid, it was such a stupid question. I've made my entire situation awkward as ever. I just hope I hear from them soon. Until then, I'll just have to wait out here. Hoping for the best decision.

_**(William POV)**_

After what Mathew just said to me, I don't how to feel. He just asked us to live with him and probably eventually become part of his family. It's so much to take in, especially after what just happened. But what he said to us, I want you to have others to stand by you forever. Someone for us to call family. Mathew truly is a misunderstood Pokémon. He's more kind hearted than anybody else I know. We just met a while ago and he wants me to stay with him. Maybe Nicholas would like some input, he has been staring at me for a while.

"Wow, that was a lot to take in wasn't it Nicholas?" I said

"It was, after everything I did to him, he sees fit to give me a second chance. Something happened to him in those years he was gone that completely changed." Nicholas stated happily.

"But what should we do? I just don't want to jump into anything quickly." I sighed

"I know this sounds crazy, but maybe we should say yes. William, you said it yourself. Us meeting Mathew was no coincidence. This maybe a sign." Nicholas responded.

"Maybe your right, I guess we should tell him we came to a decision then." I whispered to Nicholas, incase Mathew decided to spy on us.

Maybe what Nicholas said is the truth. What if this was no random event? Maybe we were meant to meet and be together. Whatever is going on here. I can't argue with fate. I guess I should really be making my way over to Mathew.

_**(Mathew POV)**_

I was starting to get nervous, they had been talking privately for quite a while now. I wondered what is taking them so long. Finally, after what seemed like years, William came over and signaled for me to come back in. When I got back inside, Nicholas looked at me.

"So…." William began, "we talked it over and came to a decision." William stated.

"And, what's the answer? Please tell me already." I yelled.

"Our answer is yes Mathew." Nicholas quietly stated.

I couldn't believe what I just heard, they said yes, William and Nicholas want to live with me and my family. I ran up to William and actually hugged him. He returned it almost immediately. I stopped so it wouldn't be awkward and lightly did the same to Nicholas. At that point William spoke up.

"William, I knew I was right when I said that we were meant to meet. And now we will be together as family. Whatever is happening here is no random event. I hope we find out soon." William responded.

"I'm just glad that you said yes, now I can give you both a chance to have a family again." I Yelled cheerfully.

We all just stood there and talked for hours. I was so happy that I had gotten William and Nicholas to say yes. I hope that we can become closer as time goes on. And now, I can prove to everyone that I am good. But for now, I'll enjoy the night with my new family members.

_**(1 Week later) (Mathew POV)**_

It had been a week since that night, and Nicholas is so much better. He is now able to sit up. The nurses had him try to walk, but he wasn't quite ready. She keeps saying that he is still doing better than people with his injuries should. She says if he keeps this up. He could be out of bed in a few days or less. Me and William continue to do exploration related stuff until then. We asked Lucario if he could go to treasure town and tell my parents where we were, we also informed him to let Christopher know as well. We didn't expect that when he returned, Chris was actually with him.

Chris was glad to see we were ok. Even me, he hadn't been a jerk to me since he got here. We decided not to tell him about William and Nicholas coming to live with me. I saw William pull Chris aside and ask about another Pokémon. I believe I heard Servine in there, and then Christopher responded with, "he wasn't back yet".

"So, I was thinking we should go on a mission." William recommended.

"How, we aren't really in treasure town William." Chris responded.

"This village has a job bulletin in the town square. We can find what we are looking for there" William answered.

The three of us walked into the center and to the bulletin. There were some other Pokémon here, but not that many, probably because it was still early. William walked over and pulled a post off, then returned to me and Chris. He handed the paper to Chris, who read it out loud.

"I'm lost; I can't find my way out of this horrible Forrest. Please help me." Chris stopped and looked at me, naturally because I was leaning over his shoulder trying to read it.

"Sorry, I just like to read it myself so I can memorize it." I apologized.

"We are looking for a Squritle, he didn't leave a name so we're going in blind on that one." William stated, irritated given that it appeared me and Chris might get into it already.

We both just looked away from each other and nodded. Before long, the three of us were headed out on our way to the nearby Forrest, on our way out. I accidently bumped into a Machop.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming." I said apologetic.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it. It's all right." He responded before walking away.

I just continued to stare into space until William snapped me out of my trance. We continued to walk away, and before long. We were on our way to helping this poor guy.

**(later in the afternoon)**

The mission went very well, we had no problems at all, the Squirtle was very thankful that we got him out of there. Quite frankly, I'm glad we got out of there too. That place wasn't the most welcoming place ever. Everyone in there looking at you like they want to rip your head off. William says that's normal these days, but I don't know. I never felt anything like this before.

We came back into the village later that afternoon. Once more, I saw that same Machop sitting on a bench almost as if he was waiting for someone. I decided what was the worry in saying hello again. I walked over to him and he smiled when he saw me.

"Are you waiting on someone?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm just taking a break for a while. All that walking can really tire you out." He answered jokingly.

"You from around here or something?" I wondered.

"No, I'm from a place quite a way away from here. I just came here with family for a while. You?" The Machop finished.

"No, I was born in the northwest of this continent. My parents have a lot of money and expect so much out of me." I answered, he just looked at me worried a little.

It's true, even though I was really glad I am back with my family. I knew that things would go back to the way they were. I was the main heir to my father's wealth. And because of that fact, everyone expects me to be smart and successful. They would always criticize my ideas and belittle me to be more like dad. I don't doubt for one minute that they love me, they only want what they think is best for me. When I told my dad that I wanted in on a team, he encouraged it, but I could tell he was a little disappointed that I didn't go into a high position like him.

"Hey Buizel, you ok." I heard Machop ask.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." I answered. At that point, I heard Williams voice.

"Hey Mathew, what are you doing? We should be getting to bed." He stated.

"Well, I guess I'll head over to the inn. See you guys later." The machop said as he began to walk away.

"Wait…" I started, "What's your name?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Names Oscar, You?" He answered.

"Mathew." I shouted.

He nodded and turned around back towards the inn. I went back over to William and we started back. Chris was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Mathew, who was that, someone you know?" He questioned me.

"No, someone I met, I bumped into remember." I retorted.

Chris just grunted and turned back around. I guess he got what he was looking for. The three of us headed back and got ready for bed. Lucario had organized to get another bed for Chris to use. He was the first to call it a night, followed by William. Me, on the other hand, found it hard to sleep. I was thinking about everything and everyone. From William and Nicholas, to my crazy parents and yes, even Chris. And even the Machop I just met. Oscar, I feel like this won't be the last time I see him. Then again, my life has always been a gamble.

For now, all I can do wait and see how life treats me. Until then, I'll stay here and sleep with my team. With everything else in the world out of mind.

_**End of Chapter 19**_

_**I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed with the way this chapter went, but with college and work life troubles, I don't really have the time to proof read. So if there are problems in this chapter or something doesn't make sense. Keep it to yourself unless it is a serious issue.**_

_**As far as the name of the machop. That was created by damsainx, I own the OC team, but he came up with the name. So I thank him for the names and inclusion of my team in his story.**_

_**I'm still in need of two to four OC's. So if you're interested. Pm me, the requirements are on previous chapters (I'm too lazy to post them on this one). Thank you. Shiv740**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_** Hello everyone, I'm back again with another chapter of my story. I have been working on chapters of all my stories because I'm trying to keep up with all my stories. Especially Am I just your tool, which has been long awaited by many. But I'm getting off topic. Here's Some important info.\**_

_**Tool Chapter 7 Will be out after Christmas**_

_**SSP alt ending will be out later this week**_

_**Rise of a champ will be out when I feel like it.**_

_** Finally, I have been working on Nicholas's bio story now for a while Chapter 1 is done but it won't be posted for a while. Thank you for your support and please review. It helps me improve in poor quality areas. Here is the next chapter already. And PS I just noticed I have been forgetting a t in Matthew, I feel dumb. Anyway I'll stop now**_

_**(1 week later) (Matthew's POV)**_

__It has been a week now since. Nicholas is now walking around, but not too far. The nurse told him he can't leave the medical facility grounds. We all go and visit him constantly, especially me and William. He looks happier than before, and that is definitely a good thing. Nicholas hasn't really positive for a while now, and I can't say I blame him. Being stuck in bed for so long must feel horrible. I want to do something to cheer him up. I want to ask William, but I don't really feel like dealing with Chris. He hasn't said anything too bad in a while and I know he can't hold it much longer.

I decided to ask William about it anyway, if Chris wants to be a jerk, let him. When I walked over to him, he smiled. He sure seemed to be in a good mood today. I'd like to know why, but I guess I hold that in for myself for now, don't want to kill the mood.

"Hey William, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure thing Matthew, what's up buddy?" William shouted cheerfully.

"Nicholas has looked kind of depressed lately, I was wondering if we could maybe try something to cheer him up?" I responded.

"That's a good idea Matthew. But what could we do, Nicholas isn't really the easiest person to cheer up." William asked discouraged.

That was true, through the years I had known him, I Can't really remember much of anything making that Dewott happy. Well, besides beating me up that is. He always seemed depressed or disappointed with life. Maybe spending some time alone with him may help. Spending the entire day with him might work.

"William, maybe if you and me spent the day with him. It's a start, and when he gets better we can take out to eat anything he wants." I responded, William thought about it, and then responded.

"That's a really good idea Matt, but maybe you should head over first." William suggested.

"Why is that William?" I asked, confused as to why William would suggest it.

"Well, you knew him the longest. And I can tell he still feels guilty about the past. Maybe you bonding with him a little bit would help." He stated.

I nodded and headed out the door. I started heading towards the medical facility. I turned around for a second and saw William talking to Chris. I guess he's telling him what we intend to do today. I continued to walk forward when I saw the same familiar Machop once again. I guess he was still hanging out here for a while. I waved to him and continued to walk. He smiled and waved back before going back to what he was doing.

When I finally got to the medical place, I immediately heard yelling from inside. I knew immediately who it was to. When I walked inside, I saw a very familiar Dewott yelling at a nurse.

"Nicholas! I'm not going to tell you again, get back in bed and rest before you hurt yourself!" The nurse yelled.

"I'm fine! I don't need to lay down. I can walk fine without any help." Nicholas retorted.

Of course, about five seconds later, he almost fell and would have if I wasn't standing in front of him to catch him.

"Matthew, thanks for that. I guess I'm not as good yet as I thought." Nicholas laughed.

"Hey Nicholas, I guess you're feeling good today." I joked around

"Yeah, I wanted to go out and see you guys, but this nurse wouldn't let me." He said while glaring at the Chansey.

"If I had of let you do that, you could have fallen and hit your head or worse." She responded.

"I guess you're right, I just wanted to show William and Matt that I was walking great again." Nicholas said discouraged.

The nurse just sighed and left the room. Me and Nicholas just stood in silence for a while, that is until I decided to speak up.

"Hey Nicholas, can I ask you something important?" I asked

"Yeah sure, what's up Matthew?" He responded.

"Is there something bothering you, you haven't seemed yourself for quite a while now?" I wondered.

He looked at me like I touched a nerve. I sort of felt bad for hurting him, but if he is ever going to cheer up, I have to ask this now.

"To be honest, yes, there is a few things bothering me. To be honest Matthew, I still haven't gotten over the past. I feel like what I did to you was horrible and now you want me to come stay with you. Why would you want me, someone who hurt you so bad, to come be a part of your family." He started to sound like he was starting to cry.

"Nicholas, I really thought about this, and I decided to let go of the past. I want to let go of the past and make amends with you. When I found out about the situation you and William were in, I felt so bad for you. I wanted to make your life happy. And what better way to show you that I forgive you than this." I responded.

"But why me, after all I had done to you, you're just willing to let the past go and forgive me." He wondered.

"Nicholas, everyone deserves a chance, and you proved to me that you really fell horrible with yourself. I am willing to let that go so that we can become close. Nicholas, if this is what you want to hear, then fine, I forgive you." I told him

He seemed to perk up a little bit, but I could tell he still had his doubts. I guess only time will prove to him that I truly have forgiven him. But on to the current issue, there clearly is other things bothering him.

"There is something else to isn't there?" I asked.

"Well, I am tired of laying around and not doing anything. I want to be out there with you guys." Nicholas sighed.

"If you rest enough, you'll be back with us in no time, I promise. Now Nicholas, promise me you'll try to cheer up for me." I begged.

He nodded before turning around to go to sleep. I decided it would be best to let him rest for now. When I walked outside, Chris was there. What he asked me was shocking, I didn't think it would be something he'd ask right now. Especially when I am trying to help cheer up Nicholas.

"You know; I don't get you Matthew. Why would you want to help someone that treated you so poorly over the years? You make no sense." Chris laughed as he questioned me.

"I believe that everybody can change. Even you, although that cause is pretty far way." I snickered.

Although I kind of wish I hadn't said that, because seconds later, Chris grabbed me and pulled me close.

"What did you say about me. You think I'm a jerk right. Well let me show you how much of a jer I can be Matthew." Chris yelled in my face.

I had to get out of this situation, I wish I didn't have to do this, only because I know what will come next. Without even thinking, I blasted a water gun right in his face. He instantly let go of me and fell backwards. I couldn't help but laugh at this, which only seem to anger him more. Within seconds, he got up and lunged at me with a force palm. I managed to avoid it and countered with a sonic boom. Chris jumped out of the way swiftly. He then proceeded to use brick break. Unfortunately, I failed to get out of the way, I was struck and sent flying backwards. Chis laughed in my face as I struggled to get up.

I felt a surge of anger run through me. I don't know exactly what it was, but before long, I was charging new attack, it was water pulse. This was a move I had been working on for a while, but I never could get it quite right. Chris now looked upon me with a face of shock. I launched the attack at him, when it made contact, Chris yelped in pain and went down. I wanted to finish him off, but all of a sudden, I heard someone yell, it was William.

"That's enough, You two stop this right now!" He screamed.

I looked at him, and stepped back. Chris got up and did the same, the two of us looking at each other with hatred.

"Matthew started it William, he called me a hopeless jerk." Chris shouted at us.

"I don't care who started it, I want you both to knock it off, I'm tired of you two arguing with each other. You two need to either get along or else, because I'm sick and tired of it all." William yelled.

"William, I'm sorry, I won't argue with him anymore." I said apologetic.

He looked at me and then back to Chris, he took a deep breath and went back to his usual calm self.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again, especially since we are guests here. Now listen, I think I may have an idea of something we can do with Nicholas." William said.

"What did you have in mind William?" I asked curious

"Well, when he gets better, we are going to take him to his favorite place in treasure town to eat. After that, we are going to buy him anything he wants." William spoke to us.

"That's a really good idea William, I hope Nicholas gets better quick so we can actually do it." Chris responded.

"When I went over there, he was arguing with the nurse to get out of there." I joked around

"Well, why don't we all go in and see him together." William suggested.

"Actually, I think I'll get something to drink before we do that. I'll meet you in there." I said.

Chris rolled his eyes and whispered something to William, to which William responded with an angry glare towards him. To be honest, I don't really care what he said to William. I have far too much on my mind to be worried about him.

I started on my way to a small little café close by, when I walked inside, there was a few people inside. A Infernape came over to me and beckoned me to follow her. She sat me down at a small table, when she asked what I wanted to drink, I told her I just wanted water. She brought it to me shortly later and handed me a small menu. She walked away to help another customer as I looked at the menu.

There were some pretty good items on this menu, but I just decided to eat a salad. I got a salad that came with fresh apples and a sweet oran syrup on top. I didn't really realize how hungry I was until I saw that I ate the entire thing incredibly fast.

I decided it would be best to get back to Nicholas now, so I paid my bill and left towards the medical tent again. It didn't take long before I got to the entrance, when I got there, William was outside talking to Lucario. When he saw me, William smiled and said goodbye to Lucario.

"Hey Matthew, your just in time for some good news." William chirped happily

"What is it William, is it about Nicholas?" I asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, it is. The nurse says that he should be able to leave by the end of the week. I asked Lucario if he could help us get Nicholas back to Treasure Town, and he said yes." William responded.

"So when exactly will we be heading back to treasure town? Do my parents know we will be back?" I asked curiously, my parents knew William and Nicholas said yes, but had they prepared for them to stay.

"That's what I asked Lucario to do, he's going to inform them about our return." William Said

"So what are we going to do now, are we going out on any Missions soon? Or can we spend the day with Nicholas." I wondered.

"For now, we are going to focus on making Nicholas happy and help him get healthy. We'll worried about exploration team stuff later." William said.

I started to walk inside, until William grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Matthew, I've got something else to ask you about, and I want an honest answer." William spoke in a serious tone

"Matthew, I know that sometimes Chris tries to anger you and set you over the line, but for the sake of everything, please try not to let it get to you. I know it's hard, but can you do it for me, please?" William Continued, he was now begging.

"William, for you, I promise I'll try to ignore him. I swear I'll try." I promised, though I knew it would be impossible.

William smiled and let go of my arm, the two of us headed inside and stayed with Nicholas for the rest of the night. Even with Chris here, I finally feel like the way I always wanted to be. I've got my family back, and friends as well. I finally feel happy for the first time in years, and I only can hope things stay this way.

When Nicholas gets better, we will all be a team once again. And when he is back with us, the true adventures in my life will begin. Until he does, however, all we can do is make him happy and continue our job as well. Things would be pretty busy for the next week, but in the end, it will all be worth it.

End of Chapter 20

_**Not my best work, but I wanted to hurry this chapter up so I can begin to work on ending two of SSP and Chapter 1 part 2 of Rise of a champion. I promise to do better next chapter, although, the chapter may actually be good and I'm just putting myself down. Whichever one it is; I hope you guys will review so I can become a better writer.**_

_**Still in need of OC's for this story. Someone gave me two but I can't use them until I get two or four more. I want to have all of the OC's submitted so I know what I have to work with ahead of time.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Personality**_

_**Background (optional, I'd like it for character development. But it's up to you.)**_

_**Moves (If you don't post this, I'll do it myself)**_

_**Thank you, Shiv740**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_** Well I'm back with another chapter if this story. My new story seems to have hit off pretty well, so I may make it a priority story like this one. We'll just see how things go, anyway, I want to thank you all for choosing to read my stories.**_

_** I still need some OC's for this story, if I can't get some, I'll have to make them myself. All OC's will be in future chapters, I'm not ready for them just yet. So for now, I'll build up to the moment.**_

_**(Matthew POV)**_

It has been a week since that day, Nicholas was finally able to return to treasure town. We had gotten everything ready and met at the entrance if the village. We were waiting on Chris, who had yet to show up. William was beginning to lose his patience. He was tapping his foot and continuously sighing.

"Where is he, he shouldn't be taking this long." William shouted.

"Why don't we just leave him, I'm sure he'll find his way home." I suggested.

"I don't like that Matthew, what did I talk to you about last week." William scolded, upset with my remark.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't being serious, it was just a joke." I whimpered, which seemed to calm William down.

Just then, Chris had finally arrived, looking rather sick

"I'm so sorry about being late William, I felt horrible when I woke up this morning. I still do." Chris said weakly.

"Chris, you look terrible. Are you going to be able to make it back?" Nicholas asked.

"I'll be fine, I been through worse, I can live through this. Though I am a little concerned about headed down like this." Chris responded quietly.

"Are you sure, we can wait a while to head down if you want to wait and see if you feel better." William suggested.

"No…" Chris retorted, "The sooner we get home, the sooner I can go to bed and rest." Chris did, look terrible. I could tell he just wanted to stop talking and start heading out.

William just sighed and headed out, with us following, he didn't like it when his teammates didn't feel well, but he can't convince us to do something we don't wat to do. I had suddenly noticed something weird, Lucario wasn't here, I thought William said he would help us get Nicholas home.

"William, where is Lucario, I thought he was supposed to be here to help?" I asked.

"He's waiting at the entrance, he wanted to find the best way to get to the bottom." William answered.

We returned to our awkward silence. One thing I noticed about this team is there doesn't appear to be much talking on the job. I don't know if this was normal or not, but I decided it would be best to keep it to myself for now. Maybe I'll bring it up to Nicholas later. I looked over to Chris, he looked like he was going to hurl. I couldn't understand why, but I felt kind of bad for him, yeah I know, why bother feeling bad for someone like Chris. I know he hates me and I don't like him, but I don't want him to get hurt, he has a family and friends who love him dearly. I don't know if he feels the same way to me, but I don't really care.

I suppose I was staring too long, because Chris was now glaring at me, partially irritated, partially confused. Though anybody staring at you would look weird.

"What are you staring at me for? Keep your eyes to yourself!" Chris shouted.

"I'm just curious, how are you feeling right now, can you keep going?" I asked, which seemed to anger Chris more.

"Why do you care!? You're just a jerk who doesn't care about anybody but himself." Chris screamed before clutching his stomach, looking very nauseated.

I looked down at the ground, that's the last time I concern myself over at him. William had stopped and was glaring at Chris.

"Chris, that was very rude. Matt asked you how you were doing, he was just worried, you didn't have to talk to him like that!" William shouted, raising his voice.

"Yeah right, he doesn't care about anybody but himself. He's just saying that just to impress you." He retorted.

Nicholas wanted to say something, but I wasn't going to give him the chance, I had already had enough of him. I actually showed care towards him, and he treats me like trash. Without even thinking, I walked over and punched Chris in the face. He fell to the ground and was looking up at me glaring at me.

"How dare you! I Actually asked how you were doing and you call me a selfless jerk. I Don't understand why you hate me, I'm not a criminal, I can' take you anymore. I hate you!" I shouted on the verge of tears. William tried to calm me down, but I shrugged him off.

"Matt please calm down, it's ok." William spoke in his normal voice.

"No! you don't understand, nobody does. I don't want this to be my whole life, I did what I had to survive. I'm not a criminal." I shouted, beginning to cry.

"I know you're not a criminal, your just misunderstood. I Won't let anyone hurt you. Please just calm down." William continued to comfort me.

"Matthew, please don't cry. You're not a criminal, you're a kind and compassionate Buizel." Nicholas said, patting me on the back.

"Two people saying I matter isn't enough. I'm useless, I am just a delinquent jerk!" I yelled before running away.

I just wanted to get away to myself for just now. I ran for a few minutes before stopping to rest. I was at the edge of a cliff, I sat down for a while. I just wanted to think about my life for a while.

I wish I had never been separated from my family, life would be so much easier. Now, even if I join an exploration team, others still won't trust me. And what will that make them think about the rest of the team. William took a very big risk in letting me join, he knew that the townsfolk would never approve a criminal joining the famous team Dominators. I don't deserve any of this, I deserve to be in jail right now.

Maybe what I'm doing right now isn't right. William risked his entire team on me, what am I proving by running away like this. Maybe I should go back there, I promised William and Nicholas I would be there no matter what, and look what I did, I ran away. William and Nicholas were right, I have them and my parents and siblings, I have others who care, and as long as I have them, maybe life won't be so bad after all. It was definitely wrong to run off like that, I think I'm going back now, I'll apologize to William and Nicholas, I'll make things right.

I got up and started walking back towards the team. I have to make things right again, I just hope William will accept my apology, I don't want to be alone again.

_**(William POV)**_

Everything was going terrible, Matthew and Chris got into it and now Matt has run off. I walked over to Nicholas and touched his shoulder, he jumped slightly before turning and smiling. We continued to smile before I went back to frowning and glaring at Chris, who was sitting silently on the ground.

"Chris, I want you to apologize the minute we find him." I ordered.

"What, but he's the one who punched me in the face. Why should I have to apologize." Chris yelled in response.

"First of all, do not yell at me! And second, he had every right to hit you, what you said was cruel and inappropriate. You're going to apologize or you won't have a team to come back too, NOW!" I yelled, angry of the disobedience.

__Chris went silent for quite a while, I don't know what he was thinking about, but I'm not going to harass him about it. He then looked up at me, he looked a little sad.

"Maybe your right, what I said was really bad. I need to go find him." Chris responded.

"Well you won't have to go far." Nicholas said, pointing behind Chris.

Matthew was coming back, I could tell he had been crying, he looked terrible. I wanted to make him feel better, but before I could, Chris spoke up.

"Listen Matthew, about what I said….." Chris started before Matt cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say, it's all lies anyway." Matthew coldly responded.

"Matthew, please listen to what he has to say, please." Nicholas begged.

"Fine, but don't think that I'll believe any of it." Matthew said blankly.

"What I said was disgusting and inappropriate. I was putting too much judgement on you without even knowing you. I hurt you, bullied, and made you feel insignificant, and I'm sorry." Chris said apologetically.

All three of us just stood there dumbfounded. Chris just apologized, the Riolu that had never been sorry in his entire life just apologized for something he did. Matthew didn't even say anything, he just stood there looking like an idiot, then again, so did I

"Chris, you said terrible things about me, you made me feel like I was just a waste of space." Matthew said sadly.

"I know what I said, it was absolutely disgusting for me to do that. I never should of said what I said, I hope you can accept my apology." Chris spoke quietly.

"I don't think I can, I like to believe in second chances, but this isn't possible just yet. I forgave Nicholas, but it took me a long time to. I really will try, but I won't promise anything." Matthew responded.

Chris smiled slightly before frowning and clutching himself again. He looked terrible, but he won't let us stop, he said he just wants to get home. But what if he falls or something, I can't let Chris go on while he feels like this.

"Chris, I think we should stop and try again tomorrow. You don't look so good." I suggested.

"No, Nicholas waited forever to get to go home, we're going to keep going regardless as to how I feel. Forget about me, let's just keep going." Chris responded, steel bent over.

There wasn't any part in arguing with Chris, if he sets his mind to something, it's going to happen. I just gave up and resumed walking, it didn't take us long to get to the cliff's edged.

When we go there, Lucario was standing at the edge, looking up at the sky, I swear this guy is so weird sometimes. One time, I could have sworn I heard him talking to himself about voices in the wind or something. He certainly is different, but if I hadn't of met him, I'd probably be dead right now. He's bailed me out of so many problems, it's a wonder he isn't the one getting praised for our effort. I asked him about giving him some credit once before, but he turned me down. Something about not really getting in the public eye or something.

He turned around and faced me when I walked up behind him. He looked, calm, almost as if he was at peace. He spoke with a quiet but demanding voice as always when he spoke.

"William, I assume your all ready to head down?" He asked me, I nodded in response.

"All right then…" he continued, "Nicholas probably is in no shape to climb down himself, so I'll be helping him do so. You three will go down ahead of me incase by some chance we should fall, if we do, I want you to grab him, not me." Lucario ordered, we all continued to acknowledge without words.

He looked over at Chris, who was currently leaning over the side of the cliff. I shouldn't really have to say what he was doing, it's sort of self-explanatory. Lucario slightly concerned but also quite irritated as well.

"What is wrong with you, did you eat something bad, or just not get enough sleep?" Lucario questioned the Riolu.

"I think a combination of the two. Don't worry about me though, I've been through worse." Chris reminded all of us weakly.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't mess up anything. I'd hate for you to get yourselves injured again, or worse." Lucario Said blankly before coming over and grabbing Nicholas.

"You know, I could probably handle myself guys, really." Nicholas stated.

"Sorry, but after everything that happened, we aren't taking any chances." William answered.

The three of us began our descent down to the bottom before Lucario started down, holding on to Nicholas. I could tell the Dewott wasn't happy about the whole situation, but he'll just have to make due for now. The climb down was pretty simple, Lucario had found the easiest way down to the bottom. It didn't take very long before we were almost at the bottom. Chris looked as if he was about to pass out. I was very worried that he would fall and we'd lose him for good.

I asked him how he was doing, but he only responded with a groan, he clearly wasn't doing good at all. I just hoped we got to the bottom before he made any mistakes, unfortunately, I was wrong. Just as the thought crossed my mind, Chris yelled in shock before he began slipping, he was about to fall down and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see it. I shouldn't have let him go, we should have never done this. Chris was going to die, and it was all my fault.

End of Chapter 21.

_**I love doing this at the end of chapters. It always is a good way to end a chapter. He just made amends with Matthew and now this, sucks don't it. **_

_** If the chapter needs work, I open to suggestions, I never get any so I just go with the flow. If anything needs adjusting, tell me, I will fix it and then re upload the chapter. And when a chapter is short, or doesn't go into a lot of detail, it means I was really busy.**_

_** Story progression for all my stories will continue as soon as possible, I've just been very busy. Thank you, and goodbye.**_

_**Shiv740**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Well, I'm back for another chapter of TSOM. Chapter 2 of The Deadline will be out today or tomorrow. It will not include any of the police scenes or action scenes. You'll have to go through one more chapter of filler. I have been sick the past few days and I'm on a very powerful medication that makes me sick. This chapter will be on the lengthy side, so bear with me, and enjoy Chapter 22.**_

_**(Matthew POV)**_

Everything happened so fast, one minute we were climbing down the mountain, the next minute, Chris started to fall down. William shouted out and that's when I saw Chris coming down, the biggest problem about it, is that he was headed straight for me.

He saw me down below and went to grab me, luckily, he succeeded. He wasn't falling fast or hard, but it was enough that when he fell into me, I yelped and slid down the side myself. I grabbed ahold of a firm piece of rock which stopped our decent. I really thought I would fall too, that he knew this and was going to take me with him. When we finally ceased movement, my back was hurting badly, as was my arms.

"Sorry about that Matthew, didn't mean to almost break your back there." Chris apologized.

"Forget about it, can you just get off of me, I'll worry about the rest later." I retorted.

Chris sighed before shifting himself to the right, back on to the mountain. When he did this, my back immediately flared up in extreme pain. It felt like something was definitely wrong, but we've come too far to give up now. We were so close to the ground, so I decided to just grin and bear it.

Finally, after several pain filled minutes, we finally got to the bottom of the mountain. At the same time, William ran over to us.

"Thank goodness you're ok Chris, what were you thinking though, grabbing onto Matthews back like that? You could have broken his back and killed you both." William shouted.

"I know, I wasn't thinking clearly, I was in fear for my life. I saw Matthew below me and I reached out for him." Chris responded.

"Its fine, I just hope that Matthew is ok. Are you ok Matt, anything hurting?" William asked me.

"Yeah, my backs a little sore, and my arm hurts a bit, but it's all right, I'll be fine." I spoke in response.

"What about you Chris? Are you hurt in any way?" William asked worried.

"I don't feel sick anymore, this near death experience made all my bad feelings go away." He responded blankly.

"Let's just get back to home, I'll worry about everything when we get there." I spoke quietly.

Before I could even take a step, Nicholas had squirmed out of Lucario's grasp and ran up towards me.

"Matthew, are you ok, you're not hurt are you? Chris falling on you like that, and then sliding down the rocks like that." Nicholas shouted.

"I'm fine Nicholas, don't worry about it. You shouldn't be running around like that though; you could hurt yourself." I reminded him.

Lucario had come up behind Nicholas and grabbed his arm. Nicholas pouted at first, but didn't fight it. We all laughed before beginning our journey back home. We didn't seem to have much difficulty. There was the occasional bug type or grass type, but nothing we couldn't handle. It seemed as if there were stronger Pokémon, they knew best not to pick a fight with Lucario. I wasn't much of a help, every time I would attack someone, my back would flare up, and I had to stop. I tried to do my best, but I couldn't really do anything, I felt completely useless.

We were almost back in town when a thought had crossed my mind. We hadn't told Chris about William and Nicholas coming to live with me. I didn't think he'd take it very well before, but maybe now, things will be different.

"Hey William, can I ask you a question?" I whispered to William.

"Sure, what's up, is it your back? Do you need us to stop and take a break?" He responded.

"Can you whisper; it's about you know who." I spoke quietly

William sighed, I guess he didn't really like talking behind anyone's back. He reluctantly nodded and told me to continue.

"I was wondering if we should tell Chris where you're staying now. I don't think it's right to keep it from him anymore." I suggested.

William hesitated before responding, "I guess you're right, I'll go head and tell him." He mumbled, walking towards Chris.

I didn't want to hear the conversation; I didn't want to hear him complain about it. I don't understand what there is to complain about it, I felt like taking William in was the least I could do. Especially since he did such a wonderful thing for me, reuniting me with my family was something I'd never forget. I knew I'd always feel like I was in debt to him.

I could see Chris knew know, he looked shocked, but he didn't seem to upset about it. He did look back at me before returning his gaze to William. The two continued to talk for a while, eventually, William fell back with me again.

"Well, how did he take it, He wasn't very happy was he?" I asked him.

"He didn't seem to bothered by it actually, he asked me if it was truly what I wanted, but that was it." William answered.

I must say, for Chris to be so calm about it is shocking. Maybe he really is going to try to understand me better. Or maybe he's just putting on an act, he'll probably go home and complain about it in a fit of rage. I don't believe him when he says he'll try to understand me. He hates me, and that can't be changed in such short notice. I'd love nothing more than to confront him about it, but for William's sake, I'll just let it be.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, we had gotten back to Treasure Town. Chris said he was heading home and walked away, no doubt off to curse me till the day's end. Lucario sighed quietly before turning around to face me.

"Unfortunately, this is where I must leave you. Matthew, could you come over and take Nicholas?" Lucario asked me, speaking oddly quiet for some reason.

I ran over and grabbed Nicholas, he leaned against me slightly, which made my back hurt, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. William and Nicholas looked a little concerned, but I assured them I was fine.

We said goodbye to Lucario before starting on our way to my house. It wasn't too far away thankfully, so there wouldn't be too much stress on my back. Nicholas was trying his best not to rely on me a lot, he would try to let go and walk on his own, but I wouldn't let him. Eventually, he did manage to get loose, and when I went to grab him, he told me not to. He was able to handle himself for a while, but started to slow down, before completely stopping. I grabbed back onto his arm and instructed him not to let go again. He mumbled something to himself, but complied.

We arrived home a few minutes later, my Mother was waiting outside. I didn't see my father, so I assumed he was probably working. My mother ran up to me and grabbed me in a quick hug.

"Matthew, thank goodness your all ok, when your father told me what happened I was worried sick." She shouted.

"I'm glad we're all safe and alive too. Can we get Nicholas inside though, he's a little sore from the walk?" I complained, struggling to keep me, and the Dewott leaning against me from falling over.

"Sure, come in and set him on the sofa for now, when your father gets back, we'll take him upstairs." She ordered.

I went inside and helped Nicholas onto the sofa, he immediately laid back and closed his eyes. We could tell he wanted to rest, so mom suggested we head upstairs and show William around.

We walked upstairs together, my mother leading the way. We showed William everything from the Bathroom to the attic entrance. She showed us where Nicholas would be before ending the tour at my bedroom door.

"I don't think it will be permanent, but for now, we have placed a second bed in your room. William will stay in here with you until we can work something out, I hope that isn't a problem." She said in her calm and collect voice.

"Not at all, its fine with me as long as it's ok with you Matthew." William responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, maybe it'll help us work as a team better." I spoke, this is the perfect opportunity for me to get to know William.

My mother smiled and told me to show William downstairs before she headed towards her room and shut her door. I instructed William to follow me, we headed down the stairs and showed William everything there was to see. When we finished, Nicholas was sitting up and stretching. He smiled and stood up when we walked towards him.

"Hey, Matt, got anything to eat around here? I'm really hungry." He asked me.

"Nicholas, your always hungry, we just got here!" William scolded.

"I know, I can't help it, it's just the way I am." Nicholas joked.

"Yeah, trust me, I know. But I've got to say, I'm kind of hungry myself."

"Well, unfortunately, my parents aren't very good at buying junk food. They want us all to stay healthy apparently." I complained.

I decided to go upstairs and rest, it was better than listening to Nicholas cry about food for the next four hours until dinner. I was headed upstairs when William grabbed my paw, from the look of things, it must be serious.

"Matt, can I say something to you, it's really important," William ask, I nodded in response.

"Me and Nicholas just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done." William said

"Thank me for what William, you've done more for me than I've done for you." I responded.

"Before I would be spending the night under several covers to escape the cold. But now because of you, I have a roof over my head and a comfy bed too. And that is certainly something I can be thankful for." William smiled as he spoke.

"I only did what I thought was right, you helped me, and I felt the need to return the favor." I spoke happily.

I smiled before heading upstairs towards my room, when I got inside, I flopped down on my bed and was falling asleep in seconds, and before I knew it, I was out completely.

I started to wake up because I could feel something poking me, I couldn't tell what it was, but it was certainly annoying. I tried to swat it away, but it only continued in trying to wake me. I eventually gave in and opened my eye, my Father was standing over me with a blank expression on his face.

"So, you just decided to sleep all day and not do anything to keep yourself in top shape." He criticized.

"It was hard work getting back here, I just thought I'd take a nap before dinner, I'm sorry." I whispered in defense of myself.

"You're on an exploration team now Matthew. Exploration team members don't lay around all day and do nothing. How are you going to perform well if all you do is sleep?" He spoke, raising his voice as he continued to rant.

I just looked down at the ground, like always. My father might appear nice to me, but ever since I could speak, he would have these episodes where if I did something that didn't meet his expectations, he would shout and yell at me without end. It truly made me feel like a complete failure to him, I always felt like he never really liked me. Feeling I hoped that after four years of me missing, would go away, but it looks like I was wrong.

"Matthew, did you hear a word I just said!?" He shouted. "Just forget it, just get ready for dinner, it'll be ready soon." He ordered me as he walked out of my room.

I sighed before getting off of my bed, it seems that despite the circumstances, some things just never change. Even after everything that happened to me, my Father still can't help but yell at me and remind me how much of a failure I really am.

Now days, I can't help but feel like everything he's said about me is right. Maybe I am just a screw up, I could never stand up for myself when I was being bullied. I failed at being a survivor when I was all by myself. What chance do I honestly have at being an explorer? Maybe I should just give up before I set myself up for disappointment again. After all, I am just a failure.

_**(William POV)**_

__I had settled myself down next to Nicholas at the table, Matthew would be on the left of me when he came down. Nicholas, as always, looked like he hadn't eaten in forty years. He was five seconds from eating his plate. To be honest, I was quite hungry myself, but Matthew's mother insisted on waiting for him and his father.

A few moments later, Matthews father came down stairs looking very angry. When Matthew's older brother, Michael asked him what was wrong, he mumbled something before starting to eat. It was clear something had happened upstairs that wasn't good, and I can't help but feel it has something to do with Matthew.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Matthew in the hallway. He appeared extremely depressed and his tail was dragging behind him. His Mother noticed and ran over to him immediately.

"Matthew, what's wrong, are you ok?" she questioned the saddened Buizel.

"I'm fine mom, I just don't feel very well, can I just go back upstairs?" Matthew answered quietly.

"No you cannot, your Mother made this food, and you're at least going to show the appreciation to try to eat it. No get over here and sit down now!" Matthew's father commanded.

"Honey, that is ridiculous!" She shouted in response, "Now go back upstairs and go to bed Matt." She comforted Matt before he went back upstairs and she returned to the table.

Matt's Father was clearly angry about his Wife's response, but he kept it to himself. Something told me, however, Matthew was going to hear It later. I could almost sense that Matthew's depression is because of him. Whatever happened up there, I'm going to find out, no matter what. I just hope that it's not too late.

End of Chapter 22

_** So, I know this isn't my best chapter, but I have been under a lot of stress lately. I had received some very depressing news which just added onto my already crazy stress filled life. I rushed through the ending of this chapter because I had a lot to do today. **_

_** The next chapter of SSP could be out as early as tonight or as late as the end of next week, it depends on how busy I am.**_

_**OC NOTICE.**_

_** I still need OC's for this story as well as another OC. **_

_** I am now recruiting an OC for the deadline (The villain of course) so just one. I'll figure out the minor people myself.**_

_**(here's the OC rules for My PMD story, Just because)**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Personality**_

_**Background (optional, I'd like it for character development. But it's up to you.)**_

_**Moves (If you don't post this, I'll do it myself)**_

_**Anything else you would like to include can be added as well. Just put it after the criteria,**_

Shiv740


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Well, I know it's been quite a while since the last time I did anything with this story. But it's definitely about time I do something with it, so here you are. (This Chapter Contains topics some may find upsetting or disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.)**_

_**(William POV)**_

__Immediately after dinner, I ran over to Nicholas. I asked him to follow me upstairs for a minute. He told me that he actually wanted to check up on him as well. I helped him get up the stairs and over to Matthew's room. Luckily, his father hadn't come up to yell at him. The two of us went inside and looked at the Buizel before us. Matthew was facing the window and it was evident he had been doing some crying.

"What do you guys want; I'm trying to sleep." Matthew spoke quietly, turning to face us, before turning back around.

"Matthew, don't lie to me. I know that this is more than just you feeling sick. What happened up here between you and your father?" I asked him.

Matthew tensed up and mumbled something, but never answered my question. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but I wasn't willing to forget.

"Matthew, please tell us the truth. We want to help you, but you need to tell us everything. Nicholas pleaded.

"Matthew, is your father physically abusing you?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not!" He shouted, "My Father would never put his hands on me." He reassured us.

"It's clear he did something to you. Now I want you to tell me what happened." I ordered him.

"It's nothing, we just into an argument. That's all that really happened, I swear." He answered.

"Fine, but I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, we are all ways willing to listen." I spoke, before heading towards the door.

"He does this to me all the time." I heard behind me, I turned around to see Matthew, sitting up, facing us.

"What do you mean Matt, what does he do to you all the time?" Nicholas asked him, before the two of us walked over and sat next to him.

"He yells at me all the time, I never do anything to deserve it, but he always makes me feel worthless. Why can't he just love me and make me feel important?" Matthew cried.

"He looked so happy to see you when we found you." I responded.

"He does that, he'll act all nice to me one minute, and then the next he'll be yelling at me, calling me names and such. I just don't think he loves me." Matthew continued.

"That's not true." We turned to see Matt's father standing in the hallway. "Can I speak to Matthew in private please." He asked us, I was hesitant, but complied. Best not to get him angry again.

Me and Nicholas were in the hallway, wondering what was going on in there.

"You think Matt will be ok in there?" Nicholas asked me.

I nodded, something told me that Matt's dad had spoken to his mother.

Matthew's mother had asked if we wanted some dessert, I guessed Matthew would be ok in there, and getting dessert would be ok. The two of us headed down the stairs, I really hope that Matt will be ok in there.

_**(Matthew's POV)**_

__William and Nicholas had left me alone with my father. He had started to walk towards me, so I turned the other direction. He sat down on the bed and try to touch my shoulder, but I pulled away.

"Matthew, you have every right to be angry with me. What I have been doing to you isn't right. I just wanted you to do something with yourself, my father was like this, but worse, I just never knew how to be any different." He spoke.

"You yell at me all the time, you make me feel worthless, how could he have ever been worse?" I shouted, tears running down my face.

He sighed, before Getting up and turning around. He moved the fur on his shoulder to reveal a scar.

"My father gave this to me, every day I did something wrong, he'd beat me for what felt like forever until he had gotten all the anger out of himself. I always told myself I'd be better than he was, but look what I've done to you. I'm no better than he is." He spoke quietly, sounding as if he was going to cry himself.

Without even thinking about it, all the anger in my body had disappeared. I latched onto my father and cried. He turned around and looked surprised, but returned the hug.

"Dad, you're a better father than he could ever be, I Love you, and I'm sorry." I Sobbed.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You're my son Matthew, and I love you. I swear I will never hurt you ever again." He responded hugging me tightly.

We sat there for a moment before my father finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you come down and have something to eat Matt." He recommended. I smiled, following him down the stairs.

The night had started off terribly, but in the end, I had found out something I had never known before. I never knew my father had such a terrible life, it made me look like paradise. I swore to myself that I'd never bring the subject up again.

I decided to just eat some berries and spent the rest of the night with William and Nicholas, getting to know the two better. The thing I was really wondering was what Nicholas had been doing over the years, and where William had come from.

"Not much really." Nicholas begun, "life was going well until my parents left me, after that, I spent most of my time on the road. Trying to find a place to call home, I actually met William only about a few months before you." Nicholas told me.

"So you are actually quite new to the team as well, and you were trying to give me advice." I joked, Nicholas laughed and patted me on the back.

"I was just glad not to be the rookie anymore. To be honest, when I found out the newbie was a Buizel, I was actually quite nervous. There was that underlying possibility that it could have been you, but I didn't want to believe it." He continued.

"What's that supposed to mean, you were hoping it wasn't me?" I asked loudly, getting angry.

"To be honest, yes, I was afraid, I knew you'd never want to see me ever again. And I didn't know if you could ever forgive me. I had spent a lot of time righting my past wrong's, but I didn't think I'd ever be able to fix what I had done to you." He spoke quietly, starting to get teary eyed.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Nicholas, I know now why you were the way you were. But that's the past, this is the present. We can spend our time becoming close now, and throw all of that away." I said, comforting Nicholas, He smiled and nodded.

"So what about you William? You haven't ever told us about you, if we are going to live together, it's only right we know about each other." Nicholas Asked William.

"To be honest, there isn't really anything to say about me. I suffer from amnesia and I don't really remember anything from my past. All I know is that I woke up on a beach and became friends with a Chimchar, formed an exploration team, became a high rank, broke said friendship, then met all of you. And now we are all here together." William responded, quietly. It almost felt as if he was hiding some information out of that Bio, but I'll ignore it for now. Best to keep the peace for the rest of tonight.

We spent the remainder of the night relaxing together before I decided to call it a night. I said goodnight to everyone before running upstairs and jumping into my bed. I slowly started to fall asleep as I began to ponder what tomorrow would bring.

_**(Third person POV)**_

__Matthews parents were the only two still awake in the house, they went upstairs to get ready for bed. His mother felt this was the perfect time to talk to her husband about tonight.

"Honey, what did you tell Matthew tonight?" She asked him.

"I told him the truth, I told him what happened to me. I promised him I'd never yell at him like that again." He responded.

"You can't feel responsible for what your father did to you. You're a much better father than he ever was." She comforted him.

"I yelled at him all the time, I made him feel like he was useless. I swear I will never do that again, I don't want to hurt him, he means the world to me." Matt's father sighed.

"I know you do, you love all your children, and they love you. And you know what, I love you to." She said as she held him tight as they both fell asleep, the entire silent until morning when new events would unfold.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_** Well, I took a look at the last chapter, and I noticed that I hadn't posted any end of chapter notes at the end of the last chapter, and there were some mistakes I didn't notice. I just wanted to say that updates will be slow for the next few months. I will be very busy for a good while. But I will continue to try to get Chapters out as soon as possible.**_

_** Last thing to say is this, if you read any of my other stories. AIJT chapter 8 will be out within a few days to maybe a week. SSP might be out in a few weeks, and ROAC will be out in a few weeks as well. If you don't read those stories, ignore this. If you don't know the abbreviations, you can check out my profile, all the post dates are usually posted on there anyway. I'd like some OC's for this story, I have two, so the submitter knows I haven't forgotten. It can be a team or just one, I don't care. I also need a Villain idea for The Deadline, if you have anything you wish to ask or say to me, PM me.**_

_** I'm going to stop talking and give you the next chapter of this story now.**_

_**(Matthew's POV)**_

__The next morning, I woke up feeling groggy, my back still hurting. I just felt like laying around and doing nothing, but William wasn't going to allow that. I could feel him nudging me, trying to get me up. I ignored it for as long as possible, but eventually, I could hear him talking.

"Come on Matt, get up, we are going on a mission today, and I need you up and moving." William ordered me.

I mumbled and sighed, before forcing myself out of bed. I complained the entire way down the steps and to the kitchen. Nicholas was sitting at the table eating a random sort of berries. He laughed when he saw my bad attitude, I assume that this must have been common with William.

"William won't let you sleep in huh, it is kind of early isn't it?" Nicholas joked.

"I guess he does this all the time, doesn't he? How did you get used to it?" I asked him

"You just do, it's part of being a member of an exploration team. You have to be willing to go out of your way for the rest of your time on the Team Matt." He spoke, laughing slightly.

I moaned in response and put my head on the table. This was going to become a regular thing, well it certainly was going to be difficult. William walked into the kitchen and sat in between the two of us.

"All right, so today, we are doing something a little different, we are going to after an outlaw!" William shouted.

I was surprised, I guess I was the last outlaw they went after, now I'm going to get to see it from the other side.

"Before we do that, Nicholas, how are you feeling today, do you need more time off?" William asked the Dewott.

"I think I'd be ok to come along, but I don't think I'd be much help in battle or anything like that." Nicholas answered.

"Then maybe it would be best if you stayed behind." William suggested before turning to me, "How is your back doing Matthew?" He asked me.

"It's fine, I think it'll be ok, what time are we leaving?" I answered, shifting in my seat, my back flaring in pain for a moment.

"Ok, so You two are not really in any condition for battle. Maybe it would be best if we took a few days off so you can recover." William recommended, before getting up and starting to walk away.

"No, my back is just sore, I'm sure I'll be ok for battle." I jolted up, which made my back hurt even more.

"It's fine Matt, we can do this when your back at a hundred percent. Sorry about waking you up, why don't you go back upstairs and rest."

"I'm already awake now; I might as well stay up now. But laying down doesn't sound like a bad idea." I said.

"You can lay down on the couch if you want, I'm trying to sit up as much as possible today." Nicholas told me.

He only needed to say it once, I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. I started to feel sleepy almost immediately. At least until my father came down, he didn't look very happy to be awake, but I don't see how anyone can be at this time of day.

"Matthew, what do you think you're doing, William told you to get up." He asked me.

I wasn't really sure how to tell my father the truth, would he believe me if I did? Only one way to find out.

"William told me and Nicholas not to worry about and just to relax." I answered him.

"And why did he do that, I thought you were going on a mission today?" He questioned me more.

"To be honest, I woke up this morning and my back was still hurting. I told William I was fine, but he didn't care, he said to just get some rest." I answered, hoping he'd believe me for once.

"What happened to your back, why does it hurt?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"When we were coming down the cliff, Chris started to fall, when he fell he reached out to grab something, that thing just happened to be me. I was forced down fast, and I threw out my back, please believe me!" I begged.

"It's fine Matt…." He started, patting me on the shoulder, "I believe you, just get some rest ok." He said, before heading to the kitchen, greeting Nicholas as he entered.

I smiled before closing my eyes, my father believed me for the first time. Maybe finally, things will change for the better.

_**(William POV)**_

Without Matthew and Nicholas, there isn't any point of exploring. Me and Chris are good, but we probably aren't good enough to tackle a new exploration alone. We might be able to do a quick mission or two, but that dungeon is going to have to wait.

I was headed towards Kecleon's shop to buy supplies for today. When I arrived, another team was in front of me. They were visited very frequently, so they knew everything that was going on. The team, consisting of a Wartortle, Swellow, and Kadabra, smiled when they saw me and said hello.

"I heard you recently acquired a new teammate William, is this true?" The Wartortle asked me.

"Yes, we did just accept a new member to the team, but I don't really have time to talk, I'll talk to you guy's later ok?" I said, walking up to the counter.

"I heard that teammate was not a very nice guy, a criminal to be exact." He continued to speak.

"Nope, whoever told you that was lying, he's no criminal." I responded, telling Kecleon to get me the items on the list I handed him.

"No, I don't think so, it's all over town, you accepted a criminal into your team, I Believe his name is Matthew." He said in a mocking tone.

I just ignored him and waited for Kecleon, he was taunting me, and I wouldn't stoop to his level. I just wanted to get what I need and get out of here as soon as possible.

"I think you should leave him alone and go away." I heard from behind, when I turned around, it was Chris.

"Chris, what are you doing out here, I thought we were meeting at the café?" I asked him.

"We were, but you were taking too long and I got bored. And as for you, I think you should get out of here." He said, turning to face the group.

"Yeah ok, come on guys, let's get out of here before he sick's the convict on us." He laughs, before walking away with his team.

I looked down at the ground, I felt so sad, but not for myself. This is the kind of abuse Matthew is going to have to put up with possibly forever. I'm just glad he'll have us there to support him the whole time. I felt Chris tap me on the shoulder, he looked worried about me.

"Thanks for defending me Chris, I really appreciate it." I thanked him.

"You're my friend William, that's what friends do. And as far as Matt is concerned, we have our differences, but he's my teammate, and I won't let anyone hurt him." He smiled as he spoke.

Kecleon had gotten everything I asked for and placed it on the counter. We paid him, and put everything in the bag I had with me. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that jerk had said to me, Matthew was not a criminal, he's just a poor misunderstood Pokémon, and I won't let anyone say otherwise.

"William, are you ok, you look like your worried about something?" I looked to see Chris speaking at me, worried.

"I'm fine Chris, let's just get this over with and get home." I answered him.

"Look, if this is about them, just get over it, their jerks and your better than them ok." He reassured me.

"Your right, I am better than them. Thanks Chris, I really appreciate it." I thanked him.

"What are friends for, now where are we heading to today?" Chris asked me.

I nodded and showed him the mission for today. We were going to help a Skitty find her favorite toy or something. I didn't really bother to read the entire thing myself, I just thought it would be quick and easy to do. We both made sure we were ready before heading off on our mission.

_**(Matthew's POV)**_

__I woke up several hours later to see William walk in the front door, he was a little battered looking and I could only assume things didn't work out so well. I worked myself out of the sofa and ran over to check him out.

"William, what happened to you, did something bad happen, are you ok?" I asked as many questions as possible.

"I'm fine, but yeah, things didn't work out at all. Turns out it wasn't a Skitty at all, but an outlaw trying to lure others into an ambush." He spoke quietly.

"How did you and Chris make it out, Chris did make it out didn't he?" I continued to question.

"He's fine, but he went straight home afterwards. Look Matthew, I really don't feel like talking right now so just let me go upstairs and rest." He told me before walking past me and heading up the stairs.

I went back over to the couch and sat down. I couldn't understand why, but the entire time we talked to each other, William wouldn't look at me once. I couldn't help but think it was something I had done, but I couldn't figure out what.

I sighed and leaned back on the sofa and heard someone slowly coming down the steps. I looked behind me and saw Nicholas at the bottom, he smiled when he saw me and headed over to the couch.

"Hey, did you see William, he looked terrible? Did he tell you what happened, is Chris ok?" He asked me.

"They got ambushed, but they both made it out all right so don't worry about it." I responded to him.

Nicholas shifted around and stared at the ground for a while until he looked back up at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to drink with me?" He asked me.

"I don't know; would we have to go into town. I mean, everyone hates me so I don't think I should hang around in public." I answered him worryingly.

"Don't worry, it's later in the afternoon now, there won't be that many people around. And besides, we aren't going very far in." He stated.

Reluctantly, I agreed to go with him. He smiled once more and told me to go ask William if he wanted to go, I agreed and went up the stairs to ask him. When I got up the stairs, he was sitting on the bed cleaning himself up.

"William, Nicholas and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us and get something to eat and drink." I asked him politely.

"You're going into town! I don't think that's a very good idea Matthew, what I somebody starts something with you!" William shouted shockingly.

"My back is feeling a lot better, if someone gives me any trouble, I'll deal with it myself." I promised him.

"Fine, I guess I'll tag along with you guys, but promise me you'll be careful." He ordered me.

I promised him I wouldn't get into trouble and he smiled for the first time that day. He told me he would be down in a second so I headed towards the door.

"Wait Matthew, what about Nicholas, is he going to be able to make it there by himself?" He called out to me.

"He said he would be, trust me, I wouldn't put anything past that crazy Dewott, I don't think anything can." I joked around, heading back downstairs.

I walked down and saw my Mother talking to Nicholas, she looked up at me and I could instantly tell she wasn't happy.

"Are you seriously going into town Matthew! Do you know what could happen to you there? I won't let you go and get yourself hurt again!" She shouted at me.

"Mom, I'm going with William and Nicholas, I'll be fine. And we aren't going that far into town, just to a café right on the edge. I swear I'll be ok, please let me go!" I begged her.

William came downstairs and touched my shoulder, I looked back to see him signaling me that he would take over.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to Matthew, you can count on me." He promised her.

She looked as if she was going to say no, but started smiling all of a sudden.

"Your just like your father, hard headed and never listen to authority. Fine you can go, but you better be careful." She laughed as she walked away into the kitchen.

We all shared a laugh and headed out the door, Nicholas was joking around and William was laughing, but I couldn't really help but worry. I can't imagine I'll be very popular in there.

We arrived at the café shortly after, it wasn't a very big place, but it looked like quite a nice place. There were a couple of Pokémon standing outside that actually smiled when they saw me. I guessed they weren't from around here, considering they weren't trying to kill me.

We all came inside and sat down at the closest table, once we had all ordered something, I took the time to look around the place. Everyone was smiling and talking to each other like family.

"It's a nice place isn't it, that's Treasure Town for you, everyone knows you and loves you just the same." Nicholas said to me.

"It is a nice place isn't it, but not for you buddy." A mysterious voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a Wartortle and a Swellow smirking at me. William started to get up, but I told him not to worry about it.

"What are you two doing here, and where's the other one?" William asked without emotion.

"That's none of your business, but why would you bring this jerk bag in here, this is a nice family establishment." The Wartortle mocked.

"You're the only one being a problem here, so why don't you get lost." I mocked in return.

Apparently he didn't like this, because his smirk disappeared and he had gotten up in my face.

"What did you just say to me punk!" He shouted, pushing me up against the table.

"I told you to get lost and leave us alone, so why don't you do it!" I yelled and pushed him back, causing him to almost fall backwards.

"Why you little punk, I'm going to tear your face off you piece of garbage!" He screamed and advanced towards me.

Nicholas and William had gotten up and stood next to me to back me up, but I didn't need it. He came towards me and threw a punch which I easily dodge and threw one myself. He fell back and into his teammate before getting up and trying it again. This time, I went even further and launched a water gun at his face which sent him back against a table. William stepped in front of me and prevented him from trying to attack me again.

"Look, I don't know you that well, but I know you're not stupid. You aren't going to win this so get lost!" William shouted at him.

He got up and was about to attack William when Someone hit him with an electric type attack. I turned and saw Magnezone sitting at the entrance, glaring at the scene before him.

"What in the world happened in here, I want to know immediately." He shouted.

Wartortle immediately got up and ran behind Magnezone, he smirked at me and started to play victim.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, that Buizel started going crazy and attacked me. And then William and Nicholas joined in." He cried.

"William, is what he's saying true? Did Matthew attack him?" he asked us.

"Absolutely not, we were sitting here minding our own business, when this jerk started harassing us. He wouldn't stop pushing Matt, so he knocked him down!" William Shouted angrily.

"You lying sack of trash, you hit me for no reason, I want you in jail right now!" He yelled back.

"Enough! Quite frankly, I don't care what happened, but here's what I want right now. Matthew and Isaac, I want you both to leave right now and go home. And depending what the owner says, you might be banned!" He yelled at us.

"What, but I didn't do anything wrong, you can't kick me out, please!" I begged.

"No, you can't ban me. I'm the one who didn't do anything!" The Wartortle, who apparently is named Isaac shouted and shoved me.

"No, you both need to go right now, Isaac, your leaving first, get out and go home." He ordered him, gesturing to the door.

"Fine! This is totally unfair, I didn't do anything wrong and now I'm being kicked out." He pouted as he stormed out, with his partner right behind him.

Magnezone watched him leave before sighing and going to the door, and then back towards our table.

"Magnezone, please believe us, Matthew didn't do anything wrong, please don't make him leave!" Nicholas begged and pleaded.

"Relax Nicholas, Matthew doesn't have to leave. I knew Isaac was lying from the moment he started. I know how he can be, just go ahead and enjoy yourself." He laughed and walked, I mean floated out the door.

We all stood there dumbfounded, Magnezone, after everything he said, told me I could stay. He actually believed me, I just couldn't believe it. Nicholas and William walked back over and sat down at the table, but I didn't feel like enjoying myself anymore. Everything that jerk had said to me really hurt, am I really just a worthless ex-convict that no one could ever love. I looked around and saw some Pokémon giving me dirty looks, while others were just staring.

"Matthew, are you coming over or not buddy?" Nicholas asked me.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to head to the house, my back is starting to hurt again. I'll see your guy's back at home." I declined, heading towards the exit.

"Matthew, you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Isaac?" William asked me.

"No, I'm serious. I just don't feel like being out anymore, I'll see you at the house all right." I raised my voice, getting irritated.

William sighed in defeat and took a sip from his drink. I looked at the two of them one more time and headed outside.

I made it home with no problems at all, but I can't say I wasn't careful. Every time I heard a noise I turned around to check or hid. I walked inside and saw both of my parents on the couch. My father looked at me and frowned, but my mother looked worried.

"Well, looks like someone wasn't okay to go exploring but was perfectly healthy to go party." He spat at me, angering me even more.

"I wasn't partying dad, Nicholas and William asked me to go to a café with them, so I did." I responded blankly.

"Speaking of them, where are they, there not with you?" My mom asked me.

"Their staying out later, I'm going to bed all right, I'll see you in the morning." I answered, heading up the stairs, not caring if my parents wanted to keep talking.

I went up the stairs and into my room, I went over and flopped onto my bed. I can't seem to get these ideas out of my head. Why can't everyone understand I didn't have a choice. I never hurt anybody and I hate every minute of it. Within seconds I started crying, it was like all the emotions I had bottled up just came out all at once.

"Why can't everybody understand, I'm not a bad Pokémon, I didn't mean to do what I did, but I didn't have a choice." I shouted at no one.

I couldn't stop crying and banging on my pillow, everyone hated me and no one trusted me. I felt like the entire world wanted to destroy me. I just wanted to fall asleep and forget everything, but I just couldn't. Tonight was going to be a long night.

_**(Third Person POV)**_

Once Matthew had gone upstairs, the front door opened once more to reveal William and Nicholas, they smiled when they saw Matthew's parents on the couch.

"Hey, where is Matthew, we want to talk to him?" William asked.

"He went upstairs; I think something is bothering him but he won't talk about it." His mother responded.

William and Nicholas nodded and headed upstairs, but stopped outside the door when they heard crying.

"Dude, is he crying again, what's wrong this time?" Nicholas Whispered.

"Quiet, I don't know what happened, let's listen and find out." William scolded him.

The two stood in silence and rested their heads against the door, the could barely hear, but could hear some mumbled speech.

"No one…..cares about me,…..I'm a good Pokémon,… I just wish they'd understand." They heard Matthew Shouting at himself.

The two got up and headed into the guest room Nicholas sleeps in.

"He thinks everyone hates him." Nicholas said, staring to sound like he was going to cry himself.

"I knew it; he thinks everyone hates him because that dirt bag said so." William answered, starting to get depressed himself.

"Well he isn't wrong, I mean, did you see the way others were looking at him." Nicholas complained.

"We need to make him feel like he matters, and I think I have just the idea, come with me" William cheered up, and started out the door.

"Whatever he's got in mind, I hope it's not too hard to do." Nicholas complained, rubbing his back and heading out the door.

End of chapter 24

_** I feel like this was a really bad place to end this chapter, but I was running into over 4,000 words and I didn't want to make it boring. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**_

_** What possible plan could William have in mind to cheer up Poor Matt is going to have to remain up to your imagination for now. I can't promise it will be in the next, as I can imagine it will take William and Nicholas some time to plan, we'll just have to see what I want to do. And FYI, if I misspelled any Pokémon names, I don't care.**_

_** *VERY IMPORTANT BELOW***_

_** Just like all of my stories, I want to know if you wish for me to continue this story. I am debating whether people actually like my stories and whether to keep going, Review your answer or PM me. Until next time, goodbye all**_

_**Shiv740**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**Well, I've been updating chapters like crazy just like I said I would. I wanted to let you know that the August may be slower than July as I have Started working on something very important For college. Do not worry though, I will not forget to update at all, expect something to come out maybe once or twice a week, but no promises. **_

_** The Deadline will most likely make a return as well, so keep an eye out for that. I will also be releasing the final chapter of Am I Just Your Tool next week. Until then, I thank you for support and hope to hear some critique on my work.**_

_**(Matthew POV)**_

I woke up the next morning and saw that my room was empty. If William came in here last night, he certainly was quiet. I got out of bed and went downstairs, I saw my father sitting on the couch reading a book on the federation. He smiled when he saw me, but went right back to his book afterwards.

I sighed and went into the kitchen, Nicholas was sitting at the table eating just like yesterday. He turned around to face me, giving me a serious look of concern.

"Hey Matthew, how are you feeling today, you're not still upset are you?"__he asked me.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't upset." I responded, trying to walk away and avoid the question, but he had gotten up and grabbed me.

"We kind of heard you last night, William didn't want to bother you, so he slept on the couch. Is there something you want to talk about Matthew?" He kept pestering me.

"No, where is William now, I do want to ask him something though?" I wondered.

"He went into town to get something, I don't think you should go, but I know you probably will anyway so I'll go with you." He said, starting towards the door slowly.

"You know you don't have to, I could just keep to the shadows and avoid attention." I suggested, wanting to be alone.

"Yeah right, I know you, you'll go into the town and pick a fight with the first person who says something smart. I'm going with you, but I'll keep my distance when we get to William if you want." He responded as he walked out the door.

I knew there wasn't any way to change his mind, I swear he's as bad as me sometimes. I'm not afraid to admit I have a headstrong attitude. But I had hoped to find William alone, I don't really trust Nicholas completely yet, but if he's with me, I might be able to find William faster. I just hope we don't run into any trouble.

We had finally arrived at the Treasure Town entrance; it was still early in the morning so there wasn't anyone out yet. Nicholas looked around before turning to face me.

"Ok, we can do this two ways, we can go straight in or sneak around. I know you'd probably like to hide, but I don't think it will be easy to find William that way, but I also want you to feel safe." He told me, placing a paw on my shoulder.

I smiled and told him I would go straight through town, I assumed that I would be ok just as long as he was beside me the entire way. I had learned over the years to ignore rude comments, but I couldn't stop attacks.

The two of us went in and started looking for William. There wasn't really anybody out here either, and the ones who were surprisingly didn't seem to care, a Bagon actually smiled at me. We walked around for quite a while, but we still weren't able to find William. It was starting to get later and other towns folk were starting to come out, and I was getting worried that we might run into a confrontation soon.

"Hey Nicholas, I think it's time we head out, it's starting to get a little crowded." I suggested to him.

He nodded and we were going to head back when we finally noticed William outside a market stand. We started towards him, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the shop owner. It was the same Merchant from the past, and the very same Machoke standing next to him. Nicholas started to push me softly from behind, but I immediately turned around and grabbed his arm.

"Maybe, we should wait, I don't want to disturb him while he's trying to buy stuff." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can disturb your own friend Matthew." He shrugged my statement off, still nudging me towards him.

"Nicholas, please stop, I don't want to go over there!" I begged and pleaded. He looked surprised and immediately stopped.

"Why, what's wrong, I thought you wanted to see William?" He asked me.

I didn't see anything wrong with telling him, I didn't know if he'd believe me, but it was worth a shot.

"All right look, when I was out on my own, you know how I was stealing to survive." I asked him. He nodded as I continued, "Well, that Machoke caught me trying to steal from his boss, and he said he'd kill me if I ever showed my face around him again." I sighed.

"Then this is the perfect time to make things right, he won't hurt you if me and William are with you. Just go walk up and apologize to him, if he doesn't accept then get over it." Nicholas suggested to me.

I decided that it was best to at least try to apologize. I Can't say that it would work, and I'd probably go home with some broken bones, but I had to start somewhere. The two of use walked up and called out to William. He turned around and smiled when Nicholas, but not so much when he saw me.

"Matthew, are you crazy, why are you just walking through town like nothing is wrong! Someone might try to hurt you!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you in private, but you weren't at home and Nicholas was going out." I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

William softened up and patted me on the shoulder. I looked up and smiled at him and he did the same to me.

"It's all right, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just worried about you." He told me.

I had been so caught up talking to William that I hadn't even noticed that Machoke had stormed up in front of us and was glaring down at me.

"Well, look who it is, I thought I told you I never wanted to see your sorry face around here again punk." He said as he started to reach for me.

"Don't you dare touch him, he came here to talk to your boss and is under our protection!" Nicholas yelled as he got in front of me.

"You think I got a problem with hitting your trashy ass either. You're just a thug and no better than him. I'll beat you into the ground too Dewott!" The Machoke shouted in return, raising a fist to hit us.

"You won't hit them if you don't want to go to jail Machoke!" We heard someone yell from behind us.

I turned around and saw a Magnemite floating towards us. He stopped when he was directly between us and the brute.

"You're going to take up for them, that one's a criminal and the other one is a thug. They were born to be jerks. My father always told me you can't trust a water type as far as you could throw them." He complained.

"Look, I don't care what they said to you. You're a grown adult and they are children, now stop being ignorant or I'll take you to jail." Magnemite warned him.

"This is dumb; I'm going on my break. I don't feel like dealing with this right now!" He shouted as he stormed off.

Magnemite stood still and quiet, William had slipped over next to me and was wondering if he should say something, before he turned and looked at all of us.

"And as for you Buizel, I Don't know why on earth you came into town. I hope it wasn't to start trouble, but I'm going to ask you and the Dewott to leave, William can stay, Magnezone wants to talk to you." He said before turning around and beckoning William to follow him.

"Are you telling me that we can't stay in town, That's not fair, we didn't even do anything!" Nicholas shouted.

"It's that or a jail cell." Magnemite suggested before turning back around. "You've got five minutes." Before walking away.

Nicholas and I had made our way back out of town and stopped to sit and talk. He was outraged at the obvious injustice that had just occurred, and fairly so.

"They can't do this; we didn't even do anything wrong. I think we should go back in town and stay as long as we want." Nicholas sighed in frustration.

"I agree that it wasn't fair, but I don't have the intention of spending the night in jail." I reminded him of the jail threat.

"Yeah good point, but I still think it would be worth it just to pop that egotistical jerk." He joked.

We sat in silence for a moment before something came to my mind. When we were in town, that Machoke had called Nicholas a thug. I had to figure out what he was talking about, did he find out about his past.

"Nicholas can I ask you something, why did he call you a thug?" I asked him.

He stirred for a moment, before sighing and turning to face me.

"One of the Pokémon that I used to hurt came here, and it basically caused a bunch of others to start calling me out that I attacked them, and then I just got the title of a thug." He finished as he stared at the ground.

I just went over to him and put a paw on his shoulder, I didn't know what to do. He looked so hurt and I was so useless. He looked up at me and let out a small smile.

"Let's just go home Matt, I think I'd like to relax for a while." He suggested.

I nodded in agreement and we headed off to get back to the house, both of us worried about what would happen next.

**End of chapter 25**

_**I'll admit this wasn't the best place to end the chapter, but I wanted to get something out since I haven't been doing that lately. I was going to include the conversation between William and Magnezone, but decided to wait until the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always, please review and tell me what you think so I can improve as a writer.**_

_**Shiv740**_


End file.
